Um anjo de nome Kagome
by Proto di Fenix
Summary: Universo alternativo: Inuyasha se mudou com o pai e com o irmão que esta gravemente doente, uma jóia que pertence a família e objeto de ganância de um perigoso homem, nessa nova e difícil faze de sua vida, tem um novo anjo Kagome. Reviews por favor!
1. Chapter 1

-INUYASHA! EU QUERO VOCÊ AQUI AGORA!-

O hanyou de cabelos prateados que dormia acordou caindo da cama ao ouvir o berro do Pai, Inu Taisho não era de perder a paciência, mas quando chegava a seu limite. Engolindo seco Inuyasha saio de seu quarto a paços lentos, não era de perder a coragem, mas quando seu pai, temido por muita gente, dava de berrar seu nome as oito da manha tendo chegado de viagem há 5 minutos não era um bom sinal.

Assim que chegou a escada que levava ao andar inferior encontrou o pai nos primeiros degraus de braços cruzados, extremamente impaciente e irritado.

- Quero uma boa explicação para o fato de você ter chegado um dia antes de mim com nem um quarto da mudança e parte da casa já estar semi destruída. Então Inuyasha, qual a explicação, estou esperando. -

O Hanyou encarou o Taiyoukai tentando não parecer mais amedrontado do que já estava.

- Pai, bem eu... han...é que...bem...-

- é que o que Inuyasha?- Perguntou Inutaisho levantando a sobrancelha e suspirando. – Como nem eu 50 anos você falaria a verdade ou inventaria algo convincente, pare de tremer e vá arrumar aquela bagunça na ala norte aqui de baixo e rápido. -

- Sim senhor. - Fala praticamente voando escada baixa e correndo pra tentar fugir do castigo.

- E não pense que vai ficar sem castigo!- Disse Inutaisho olhando o rastro do filho ates de balançar a cabeça e ir ate uma das caixas e tirar de lá alguns retratos o primeiro de uma mulher de cabelos negros, extremamente bela – Izayoi, apesar das trapalhadas de Inuyasha você teria orgulho desse garoto. – o Segundo era de uma Youkai de cabelos prateados e uma meia lua na testa. - Arina-Hime...-

Ele ignorou os pensamentos que lhe vieram a seguir e colocou os retrastos numa estante inbutida na parede que haviam na sala, as duas pratelerias logo receberam outros infeites, mas na da li para frente estariam os retratos dos amores de Inu Taisho e na de baixo os dois outros com seus filhos juntos e um com ele no meio.

Nos dias seguintes a casa estava arrumada e Inuyasha se preparava para ir para a escola, olhou com um tanto de odio seu reflexo no espelho, odiava o uniforme e ter que prender o cabelo. Assim que pegou a moxila saio do Quarto passando pela porta semi aberta do quarto vaisio ao lado do seu.

-Sesshoumaru...- deixou escapar o suspiro com o nome do irmão, sem perceber a presença do pai no outro lado do corredor.

- Não se preocupe, logo vocês dois vao estar discutindo novamente, vamos, não vai querer se atrazar no primeiro dia de novo.

- E perder o abito?- disse num tom divertido olhando o olhar de " Meu filho, você tem problemas" que seu pai lhe lançou.

Do outro lado da Cidade, Kagome saia do templo Higurashi correndo.

- Não acredito que vou me Atrasar de novo, vou matar o Souta por ter feito me atrasar.- fala descendo as escada de dois em dois degraus pulando alguns.

- Higurashi esta atrasada.-

- Desculpe professora, prometo que não vai voltar acontecer.-

- disse isso da ultima vez, vamos para o seu lugar, alunos temos hoje um aluno noivo. Inuyasha Taisho, pode entrar, sentes-se ao lado da Higurashi.-

Os olhares das meninas ficaram de olho em Inuyasha durante a aula, Kagome também não pode deixar de notar que o Hanyou era extremamente bonito. Sua amiga Sango também logo percebeu o interesse de Kagome no garoto. E em poucos minutos escrevia um bilhete para Kagome.

"Parece que você gostou mesmo dele"

Ela leu o bilhete e respondeu tentando não dar muita bola.

" Dele quem?"

"do Inuyasha hora"

" Sango, de onde você tirou isso?"

" que matéria estamos vendo?"

" Aritimetica?"

" Kagome, estamos na aula de historia, lembra, época Feudal? Isso prova que você esta prestando atenção nele"

" Sango, me deixa ver a aula"

" Só se você se apresentar pra ele"

" Ta, mas para de mandar bilhetes que a professora já esta desconfiada."

No intervalo forçada por Sango, Kagome foi se apresentar para Inuyasha.

- Você vai falar alguma coisa ou vai ficar só olhando-

- eu sou Kagome...-

- Higurashi, eu ouvi a professora brigando com você assim que eu chegei, mais alguma coisa?-

- tem dupla?-

- pra que?-

- pro trabalho de historia que a professora passou ontem.-

- Se eu chegue hoje como posso saber algo de ontem?-

- é claro, quer fazer dupla comigo?-

- Pode ser- disse virando o rosto.-

- Atenção quer os nomes das duplas para dividirmos os temas, todos os papeis com os nomes aqui nesse saquinho.- dizia a professora enquanto os alunos levavam os nomes,- muito bem vamos comessar o sorteio.

- Sango e Miko. Princípio da monarquia. Kagome e Inuyasha Feudalismo...-

- Inuyasha.-

- Que é?-

- o trabalho, tem como fazermos na sua casa?-

- Porque?-

- é que eu moro num templo e é mes de purificação?-

- você mora num templo?-

- sim.-

- Agora eu tenho certeza que você é anormal.-

- Babaca.-

- Tá la em casa sabado.-

- Inuyasha onde fica a sua casa?-

- toma- dis escrevendo um papel e entregando a garota assim que o sinal bateu e saindo logo em seguida.

Inuysha andava calmamente pelas ruas quando ouvi um grito.

-Inuyasha! Espera!-

- Essa não é aquela maluca da escola.-

- Ei, sua casa não é do outro lado da cidade?-

- Quem te disse que eu estou indo pra casa?

- ata, minha casa é por aqui.-

- você quis diser o templo.-

- da na mesma.-

- eu vou indo.- dis fugindo dela.

Em casa Kagome ligou pra Sango

- você se aproveitou em, ja chamou pra fazer trabalho.

- Você queria o que eu fiquei nervosa.-

- Bem, mas o que ele estava fazendo nesse lado da cidade?-

- não sei ele virou a duas quadras antes do templo, que eu saiba pra lá só tem o Hospital.-

- um Hospital que é proprio de Yokais, ele é um Hanyou, quem sabe não é um parente dele.

- É quem sabe.-

Continua.


	2. Chapter 2

Enquanto Kagome tentava descobrir a aonde Inuyasha ia conversando com Sango, o Hanyou ia para o Hospital que ficava naquela região. Haviam se mudado para aquela cidade por causa do centro medico de Yokais ficar ali, era raro que um yokai ficasse doente, mas quando ficava geralmente era serio.

Assim que ele entro no hospital sentiu o cheiro do pai por perto, logo Inutaisho aparecia por entre um dos corredores terminado uma conversa com um medico, um Yokai Raposa.

- Entendo, alguma previsão de saída da UTI?-

- Nem uma muito correta Senhor Taisho, ele esta reagindo bem apesar de tudo, se não fosse tão forte não teria resistido as primeiras semas, mas pode fazer a visita sem muita preocupação.-

- certo...Inuyasha?- disse virando para o filho- acho que ouviu bastante coisa.-

- Não muito. Como o Sesshoumaru está?- perguntou tentando não parecer preocupado.

- Venha- diz tomando o caminho já da UTI, sendo acompanhado pelo filho- Você não vai ver muita melhora no seu irmão Inuyasha.

- Contando que ele não esteja com cheiro de sangue misturado com aquele cheiro amargo do remédio já vou estar feliz.-

- Para quem estava querendo matar Sesshoumaru há alguns meses atrás você esta se saindo um irmão caçula extremamente preocupado. - diz Inutaisho em tom de deboche passando com a mão na cabeça do filho entre suas orelhas.

- Como se eu me importasse com ele.-

- vou fingir que acredito.-

Após colocarem as roupas especificas para entrar na UTI, pai e filho entraram por entre os corredores largos da Terapia Intensiva, Inuyasha viu que haviam poucos Yokais ali e que pelo pouco que podia ver e sentir o cheiro a maioria estava realmente muito mau.

As portas brancas quase sempre abertas pareciam as mesmas assim como os corredores, Inuyasha quase não podia identificar o cheiro do irmão naquele lugar, mas Inutaisho sabia exatamente a onde ir, quando o Hanyou havia questionado o pai de como podia ter tanta certeza entre tanto cheiros, que ate para um grande yokai como ele os fortes cheiros de remédios podiam confundir um pouco o olfato, ele lhe dissera que seria capas de encontrar tanto Inuyasha ou Sesshoumaru em qualquer lugar, era como um instinto.

Logo Inutaisho parou um pouco antes de uma porta semi aberta e antes de continuar olhou nos olhos de Inuyasha e seguiu em frente, o hanyou esperou um pouco e entrou depois no quarto em que o irmão estava.

Quando entrou no quarto Inutaisho esta ao lado da cama do filho mais velho que não parecia reagir à presença do pai. Sesshoumaru esta coberto ate os ombros numa posição quase sentada na cama, recebia soro e um liquido amarelado ao qual Inuyasha reconheceu o cheiro forte do remediu, o rosto do primogênito demonstrava o quão pálido e magro estava, a cor de sua pele por mais clara que sempre fosse agora poderia ser comparada a seus cabelos. Se não fosse a respiração forçada auxiliada pela, mas mascara de oxigênio no rosto dele poderia se dizer que estava dormindo calmamente.

- Inuyasha- murmurou o pai – venha, não a porque ficar ai.- disse antes de se virar para Sesshoumaru.- Sesshoumaru, sei que esta acordado, não precisa se esforçar,você ainda esta exausto.- fala com a mão levemente colocada sobre a cabeça do filho lhe dando algum carinho.

Inuyasha moveu as orelhas, fechou os punhos, sempre ficava sem ação quando ia ver o irmão, apesar de não se darem muito bem o Hanyou tentava não admitir que tinha algum carinho que estava preocupado com o irmão, a doença que debilitara Sesshoumaru rapidamente se manifestara pela primeira vez numa discussão dos dois. Daquele dia em diante ele tentava se acostumar em ver o mais velho enfraquecido de cama.

Depois de alguns momentos de silencio no quarto Inutaisho abriu um sorriso ao ver que mais um par de olhos dourados se abria lentamente, apesar de malmente ficarem abertos os olhos de pai e filho se cruzaram por alguns segundo ates de Sesshoumaru desviar o olhar para o irmão e fechá-los novamente.

Inuyasha se aproximou um pouco mais de Sesshoumaru, mas ainda se manteve longe e ignorou o olhar do pai que o chamava mais para perto. Os ouvidos apurados do Hanyou e de seu pai logo perceberam os paços de uma das enfermeiras que logo estava na porta.

- Sr. Taisho, o horário de visitas já está acabando.-

- Certo, já estamos indo.- Inutaisho colocou uma mecha do cabelo de Sesshoumaru que lhe caia no rosto atrás da orelha do mesmo e lhe deu um beijo na testa.- Descanse filho, Amanha voltamos.- Falou antes de se afastar e chamar Inuyasha que saio sem falar nada um pouco atrás do pai.

À noite na hora do jantar Inutaisho percebeu que o filho estava um tanto estranho.

- Inuyasha. -

-hun?- fala sem olhar para o pai brincando com a comida.

- Tem alguma coisa que queira me falar?-

- Nada em especial...-

- Certeza?-

- Pai... Nada. Posso ir?-

- Pode.- no instante seguinte Inuyasha estava saindo da sala de jantar e indo para seu quarto, algum tempo depois Inutaisho também saio de lá deixando a organização com os empregados. Subiu a escada e foi para o seu quaro que ficava no lado posterior ao dos filhos. Viúvo por duas vezes Inutaisho ainda não era muito velho para um Yokai, apesar da grande idade comparada a um humano ainda não aparentava ter 40 anos.

Sentado na beira da cama pensou em como a casa estava silenciosa sem a discussões constantes de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, e por mais incrível que achasse, não estava gostando nada daquele silencio. Inuyasha tinha vários ressentimentos sobre a mãe que morrera quando ainda era um garotinho, como nunca havia visto muito o pai teve que se adaptar a viver como o Yokai, que apesar de ser uma pessoa muito amável aparentava ser ameaçador.

Em seu quarto Inuyasha se preparava para dormir, não via mais vantagem nem uma naquele dia.

-Hey Kagome- Gritou Sango ao ver a amiga chegar no portão da escola, logo Kagome estava entre as meninas atualizando as fofocas.

- Kagome o Kouga esta te olhando.-

-Isso por acaso é novidade, aquele Yokai lobo vive de olho na Kagome.-

- Deixa ele, olhar não tira pedaço- disse Kagome vermelha.-

- Mas que você esta caidinha pelo novato está.-

- Do que estão falando, eu não tenho nada com ele.-

- Por enquanto não.- diz Sango empurrando a amiga para a sala.

Durante as aulas Kagome não conseguiu se concentrar direito, ele só conseguia olhar para o Hanyou ao seu lado. Passara a noite pensando naquele garoto e no porque a expressão dele parecia um tanto triste.

- Kagome, você tem algum problema de vesguice?- perguntou Inuyasha olhando pra ela.

- Porque acha isso?-

- é que o quadro está lá na frente e você só fica olhando pra esse lado.- diz ele com a cabeça apoiada na mão.-

- bem... O sinal eu tenho que ir.- diz saindo correndo para o recreio.

-Kagome-

Ela olhou para o refeitório e percebeu que Kouga havia guardado um lugar para ela em sua mesa. Fingiu que não o viu e correu para uma mesa afastada onde estava Inuyasha.

- O que está fazendo aqui?-

- Não tinha onde sentar.-

- Seu amigo fedido guardou um lugar pra você-

- Amigo fedido?-

- o Youkai lobo.-

- Kouga, mas eu não vou sentar com ele.-

- Que seja.-

No caminho de volta pra casa Kagome viu que Inuyasha ia de novo para o mesmo lado.

- Você está indo para o Hospital de Yokais?-

- Não é da sua conta.-

- Desculpa, não queria me intrometer, mas as vezes é melhor ter com que dividir as coisas.-

- Feh... é só o meu irmão, não é importante.-

- Não é o que parece, nos vemos amanhã.-

- Amanhã é sábado.-

- O trabalho de Historia esqueceu?

- é...-

Continua


	3. Chapter 3

Sabado 1:30 Casa dos Taisho

Kagome olhou a enorme casa branca e checou de novo o endereço que Inuyasha lhe dera antes de tomar coragem e bater na porta. Assim que a porta se abriu ela não viu ninguém ate que uma voz extremamente arrastada a fez olhar pra baixo

-Posssoss Ajudarrr?- disse um Yokai Sapo vestido de mordomo.

-Sou colega do Inuyasha...-

- Siiimm a Sssenhorrita Kagomee, Entree.-

Kagome entrou e encontrou Inuyasha vestindo um Kimono Vermelho deitado no corrimão as esca.

-Ai esta você pensei que não ia chegar nunca.-

- Eu não demorei tanto assim-

- Feh, vamos fazer esse treco logo.-

- Esse treco Inuyasha é nosso trabalho de historia que alias vale muita nota.-

- E eu com isso.- fala arrastando Kagome pelo pulso ate a biblioteca.

- Nossa quantos livros, a biblioteca da sua casa é maior que a da escola.-

- Meu pai tem mania de Guardar tudo que ganhou durantes os anos, para nossa sorte a maioria de um tempo para cá foram livros então da pra enfiar tudo junto em qualquer canto nessa sala.- diz indo pegar alguns livros.

- Falando no seu pai, ele é mesmo um Yokai?-

-Não é um humano eu sou adotado, lógico que ele é um Yokai, porque a pergunta?-

- é que eu nunca tinha visto um youkai com orelhas de cachorro que nem você.-

-Meu pai não tem orelhas como as minhas.-

-Que pena, são tão bonitinhas.- diz com um sorriso enquanto Inuyasha voltava com os livros incrédulo pelo que ouvira- posso?-

-pode o que?-

- mecher nelas?-

- Bem...- mas ela já estava esfregando as orelhas do Hanyou

- São tão fofas-

- Ta achando que eu sou o que um bicho de pelúcia, vamos fazer esse trabalho logo- diz segurando os braços de Kagome e a fazendo sentar.

-Ta bom.-

Horas depois o trabalho estava quase pronto e Kagome já estava irritada pelo silencio do Hanyou que mau a ajudava a fazer o trabalho.

- E o seu Irmão?-

- que tem ele?-

- você me disse que ele estava no hospital.-

- Continua lá.-

- Porque você age assim?-

- Assim como?-

- Como se não se importasse com ele.-

- quem disse que eu me importo com o Sesshoumaru?-

- Eu vivo brigando com meu irmão mas mesmo assim me importo com ele.-

- Feh, são coisas diferentes. Vamos terminar isso logo, você errou o nome do Senhor Feudal das terras do Oeste.-

- Hun? Também com esse nome.-

- Inutaisho.-

- Parece com o seu. Desculpe. –

- Lógico que parece com o meu, é o nome do meu pai.-

- seu pai te nome de um senhor feudal?-

-Kagome, esse senhor feudal é o meu pai.-

- Seu pai teria séculos de idade.-

-Youkais vivem mais que humanos esqueceu-

-Porque não me disse antes?-

- achei que não fosse relevante.-

- Seu pai era um senhor feudal a eras e isso não é importante?-

- no meu ponto de vista não muito.-

- Bem isso esta pronto, se não se importa eu vou pra casa.-

- A porta é serventia da casa.-

- Babaca.

- Turrona.

- Irritante!-

Jaken olhava os dois discutirem encolhido agarrado a uma cadeira ao lado da porta, quando uma figura alta entrou na biblioteca.

- Sssenhorrr Innutaiissshoo.-

- Como é bom ouvir uma discussão nessa casa.- diz com um sorriso no rosto que assustou mais Jaken. Quando Inuyasha percebeu a presença do pai parou de brigar com Kagome e virou para ele.- Terminaram?-

- Acho que sim...- Disse Inuyasha olhando a face assustada de Kagome. Inutaisho estava de Terno preto, seus cabelos prateados presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, era ameaçador e ao mesmo tempo acolhedor por causa do sorriso em seu rosto .

- Bem, mostre que tem alguns modos e leve sua amiga ate a porta Inuyasha. Sou Inutaisho, é bem vinda a nossa casa se quiser voltar, Jaken Venha-

- Sssim Sssenhorr Innutaissho.-

- Já te falaram que seu pai é assustador?- Disse Kagome com os olhos aregalados.

- Keh... Vamos.- diz levando ela pelo pulso ate a porta de saída.- Tchau- e fechou a porta na cara dela.

- Babaca.- diz indo embora.

Após Kagome ter indo embora Inuyasha foi ate seu quarto e se jogou na cama, aquela humana mexia muito com ele.

- Feh eu não gosto dela, é só uma garota chata que eu tenho que aturar.- disse pegando uma bola de pano que estava na mesa de cabeceira ficou em silencio e escutou a movimentação na casa, pelos cheiros logo soube que Jaken estava na biblioteca, as empregadas na cozinha e seu pai na porta do seu quarto.

-Inuyasha.-

- Sim- fala sentando na cama.

- Nos próximos dias vou ter que viajar, problemas na empresa, você conhece bem Naraku, tudo tem que ser resolvido com todos presentes.- disse Inutaisho encostado na soleira da porta de braços cruzados.

- Com o que esta preocupado?-

- Com nada em especial no momento, mas se você destruir a casa vai estar em encrencas.-

- Keh...-

- E quero que vá ver o seu irmão.-

- Pra que ele nem liga se eu vou ou não lá.- Disse cruzando os braços e virando a cara.

- Mas eu ligo e se não for esta de castigo.- Disse Inutaisho saindo.

- Mas pai... Droga...-

Em outra lugar.

-nada mal, um já foi, Agora faltam somente o outro, e não vai ter ninguém que possa me impedir.-

* * *

Essa é tecnicamente minha primeira Fic, espero que estejam gostando, gostaria de pedir que por favor deixassem Reviews com suas opiniões.

Agradeço desde já. Próto di Fenix


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha dormia inquieto na cama, o cobertor e o travesseiro estavam a muito jogados no chão e o Hanyou estava tendo um sonho, dos mais estranhos que já tivera, sonhava que estava numa floresta andando entre as arvores enormes, quando chegou num grande campo, o seu estava escuro, mas não havia estrelas nem lua, quando o céu ficou vermelho Inuyasha foi acordado por uma bola na cabeça.

- Acho bom dormir na cama, não no chão.- Dizia um Inutaisho ainda de pijama olhando para o filho que estava junto das cobertas no chão.- e de preferência não falar em quanto dorme também, você estava gritando a meio minuto.-

- Keh...Não controlo o que acontece em quanto durmo pai.-

- Anda pra cama, ainda não é nem 4 e meia da madrugada.- Diz indo para seu pegou as cobertas e o travesseiro e se jogou na cama – É para ir dormir, não quebrar a cama.- Disse o pai da porta do quarto.

De manha Inuyasha tomou café com o pai que viajaria naquele dia.

- Inuyasha, você entende bem o que eu quero que você faça não é?- perguntou Inutaisho antes de morder o pedaço de pão que tinha na mão.

- Não destruir a casa enquanto você estiver fora. - disse desanimado e ate irritado com a insistência do pai.

- Não somente isso, Inuyasha. -

- Pai se o Sesshoumaru pudesse ele me espantava a pancadas de lá.-

- ele não pode fazer isso, mas eu posso assim que voltar de viagem, então você vai.-

- Mas pai...-

- Sem mas, Inuyasha. Apesar de vocês quererem se matar ele é seu irmão, está doente, e você vai sim velo durante esse tempo que eu estou fora. Se fosse você ia adorar passar o dia todo numa cama de hospital sozinho e ninguém ter a consideração de aparecer. Eu Volto em uma semana Inuyasha, mas se eu ficar sabendo que você não foi...

- Você só fala isso porque é o Sesshoumaru.

- Inuyasha, eu não trato nem um de vocês especialmente, a situação no momento me faz ficar mais preocupado com ele, se fosse você eu obrigaria seu irmão a fazer o mesmo, e alias acho que vocês dois já tem idade o suficiente para perceber isso. Agora vá se trocar, vou te deixar na escola antes de ir pro aeroporto.

- Keh...-

Inuyasha subiu rapidamente para o quarto, mas para fugir do pai do que para sair rápido.

- Ate eu começaria a achar que eles se odeiam mesmo se não tivesse visto a reação um deles outro dia.- Inutaisho se referia a Sesshoumaru ter procurado o irmão no quarto e a Inuyasha não conseguir se aproximar.

No carro Inuyasha tentou ignorar o pai.

-Inuyasha, não quero viajar brigado com você, mas você está me obrigando a isso.- disse sem olhar o filho que fingiu não ouvir.- Chegamos, espero que vá não só porque estou te obrigando.-

- Tá- diz saindo e se encaminhando para o portão da escola.

-Inuyasha!- gritou Kagome quando viu o Hanyou um pouco a sua frente, ela correu e o alcançou- Que foi? Que cara é essa?-

- é a minha cara de sempre, eu não tenho outro Kagome.-

- Estou falando da sua expressão, brigou com alguém?-

- Keh...-

- Brigou sim. Se quiser conversar.-

- Não quero nada, anda se não nos dois nos atrasamos e a primeira aula é com aquela louca que chamam de professora de historia.-

As aulas passaram normalmente e a tarde na saída Inuyasha acompanhou Kagome vagarosamente

-Você sempre está com tanta pressa.-

- Não estou com pressa hoje.-

- Pensei que fosse ver o seu irmão.-

- Keh...-

- Alias você ainda não me disse o nome dele?-

- pra que quer saber? Ele não gosta de humanos.-

- Eu não posso ficar chamando ele de "seu irmão" o tempo todo.

- Sesshoumaru.-

- Nome excêntrico. Mas mesmo assim não existe um horário de visitas?-

- Existe...-

- Você esta tentando não ir ver o seu irmão?-

- Eu não disse nada.-

- Inuyasha!- fala parando bruscamente na frente dele.- Ele é seu irmão-

- nem vem, já ouvi isso do meu pai hoje de manha.-

-Por isso aquela cara, mas você vai sim, tanto que eu vou com você pra ter certeza.- diz

Voltando a andar puxando ele pelo pulso que ficou sem reação. Quando Inu se de por conta já estava na porta do hospital com Kagome.

- Keh...eu não vou.-

- Vai sim, aposto que seu pai te mandou, se você não for eu mesmo conto pra ele.-

- Só porque ele esta viajando eu tenho que vir...-

- Não é porque ele esta viajando, é porque você esta sendo um idiota, você ia adorar ficar sozinho no hospital.-

- Você falou com o meu pai por acaso?-

- não porque?-

- Ta parecendo ele falando...-

- ta então vamos.-

Fala o levando para dentro empurrado e por incrível que fosse ele não tentou a impedir.

- Você não vai querer ir ate lá?-

- E deixar você fugir?-

- você não ouviu que o Sesshoumaru odeia Humanos?-

- Problema dele, que eu vou te fazer ir de um jeito ou do outro.- diz indo com ele ate a entrada da UTI.

Inu disse um palavrão baixo o suficiente pra Kagome não ouvir e se conformou que ela não ia o largar ate ele ir, depois que entraram na UTI caminharam sem falar nada ate um pouco antes da porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru.

- Fique na porta, ele vai sentir o seu cheiro mesmo assim, mas acho que não vai dar bola pra você, e não fale nada.-

- Sentir meu cheiro?-

- o olfato dele e bem mais apurado que o meu e eu consigo sentir o seu cheiro de longe, qualquer dia eu te explico agora que você me fez vir deixa eu ir.

Kagome acompanhou Inu e parou na porta, ela percebeu que ele ficava um pouco desconfortável quando estava no quarto do irmão, ela também não pode ficar sem dar uma olhada no irmão do Hanyou

Ela os achou parecidos apesar das diversas diferença ambos pareciam ter um pouco de Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru apesar de ter a imponência de um grande guerreiro parecia um tanto frágil na situação que se encontrava, a respiração parecia lhe causar dor, e alem disso apenas o braço esquerdo estava enfaixado, e as ataduras estavam manchados de sangue misturado com algo amarelado. Kagome percebeu que Inuyasha falou algo para o irmão que não parecia reagir a nada.

Assim que saíram Kagome olhou Inu e viu que ele esta preocupado por mais que não admitisse.

-Inuyasha...-

- eu vou pra casa, ate amanha.-

- Ate.-

**Aeroporto de Londres.**

-Inutaisho, que bom que veio rápido. – Disse um homem de cabelos negros recebendo Inutaisho no aeroporto.

- Naraku, espero que isso seja rápido.-

- Serra Inutaisho, não se preocupe,como esta o seu filho.-

- Melhorando, apesar da gravidade de seu estado.-

- Vamos, não vamos perder tempo nesse caso.-

- Sim-

**Japão, casa dos Taisho.**

- Sssennhorrr Inuuyaashaa.-

- Que você quer sapo verde irritante?- perguntou inuyasha que estava deitado no sofá.

- O Sssennhor Innutaaaiishoo no telefoone.

-me dá.- disse pegando o telefone e empurrando o mordomo para longe.

_-Inuyasha foi Jaken sendo jogado longe que eu escutei?-_

- não pai foi só uma bola que rolou longe.-

- _Você já tem idade de parar de brincar com bolas,a casa ainda esta inteira?-_

- Está, e antes que pergunte eu fui ver o Sesshoumaru.-

- _Isso é bom, alguma melhora?-_

- Na mesma, não se meche, não fala e a parece que vai morrer sem ar.

_- Inuyasha não fale assim, você sabe bem o que seu irmão tem passado, eu tenho que ir, ligo amanha de manha pra você. –_

- certo. –

**Templo ****Higurashi**

Kagome estava deitada em sua cama com o gato no colo pensando em Inuyasha

- Apesar dele dizer que não gosta do irmão estava mesmo preocupado , ele é complicado, ele se faz de quem não liga pra nada mas se preocupa com tudo que acontece, por isso ele não me impediu de levá-lo pra ver o irmão.-

**C****ontunua**

* * *

Agradeço a Agome chan e Babiih Cullen por colocarem a fic nos favoritos e a Jóiih por toda sem jeito me mandou uma Review só pra me deixar feliz como a Nana-Chan e lhe dizer que no próximo capitulo ou no Sexto vou explicar bem a doença que o Sesshy tem dependendo de como eu encaminhar a historia.

Agradeço também a quem leu e peço que por favor deixem reviews com suas opiniões.

Próto di Fenix.


	5. Chapter 5

Japão, Colegio.

-Inuyasha-

- que foi Kagome?-

- Não dormiu?- perguntou ela sentando na carteira na frente dele.

- Dormi,ate de mais...- diz ele se espreguiçando a professora de Geografia não tinha ido e eles tinham o horário livre- E então como é o templo?-

- Hun? bem é um templo, meu avo cuida das coisas sabe, porque não fazemos um jogo?-

- Jogo?- perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

- Eu pergunto você responde, e depois invertemos.-

- Não tenho nada melhor pra fazer.-

- O que seu pai Faz?-

- Ele tem uma empresa com um Yokai estranho chamado Naraku, Venda de casas e apartamentos e carros, isso faz pouco tempo, é mais pra não ter que ficar parado.-

- Hun... bom sua vez...-

- Sei lá... e o seu pai faz o que?-

- Ele trabalhava numa loja no centro...-

- Trabalhava?-

- Ele morreu a algum tempo, minha mãe sempre da um jeito, e a sua.-

- Keh...eu não lembro...-

- Desculpe, então...-

- Por que se preocupa comigo?-

- Não sei. Porque você me atura?-

- Não sei. - Disse ele.

Assim que o sinal bateu a conversa terminou e ela voltou pare seu lugar, tinham aula de Biologia. Assim que a professora chegou já foi anunciando o trabalho.

-Turma vocês tem um trabalho sobre doenças em dupla para fazer, eu já trousse as duplas separas com os temas, e não quero reclamações, Vamos lá-

-Sakumoro e Akimoto – Doenças cardíacas, Lee e Hitori- doenças infectocontagiosas,Numinaga e Anatori Doenças Venerias

- EU NÃO VOU FAZER TRABALHO COM O TARADO DO MIROK!- berrou Sango se levantando na carteira.-

- Anatori comportesse, você vai fazer trabalho com o Numinaga sim, agora sente ou vai para a diretoria! Kaejo e Nakegin – Doenças Cadiacas. Taisho e Higurashi – Doenças de Yokais.

Quando a lista terminou Sango ainda estava irritada.

- Calma Sango...-

- Você levou sorte e foi com o Inuyasha, mas eu fiquei com o tarado.

- mais sorte pra você.-

-Kagome- chamou Inuyasha. – Sábado?-

- Que horas você vai...-

- não vou sábado.-

- a vai sim, eu mesma te faço ir.-

- 1 e meia.-

- nos vemos no templo 1 hora você vai e vamos para sua casa.-

- ta bom, agente simpatizante do meu pai.-

- Vou bater continência pra ele da próxima vez que o ver.-

Durante a semana Inu e Kagome seguiram uma espécie de rotina. Se encontravam na aula, iam juntos ao hospital e ele a levava pra casa antes de ir embora. No sábado quanto foram ao hospital Inuyasha entrou rápido no quarto do irmão, havia uma enfermeira lá.

- o que é isso?- Perguntou Inu olhando a seringa na mão dela.

- Ele não se alimentar normalmente, tem que receber vitaminas e completos.-

- isso não tem o mesmo cheiro.-

- Nem tudo tem o mesmo cheiro, depende de qual é a composição. Se não se importa eu tenho que dar isso a ele.-

- Certo...- diz ele deixando ela injetar o liquido junto ao soro. Kagome olhava a reação de Inu curiosa, ela não sentia cheiro algum naquilo, a enfermeira, um Yokai de cabelos negros olhos vermelhos aparentava não gostar nada da ação do Hanyou e saio esbarrado em Kagome, que ficou espantada com aquilo.

- Sesshoumaru. – Inuyasha chamou algo o suficiente pra Kagome ouvir. Mas o resto do que Inu falou, ela não ouviu.

Na ida para a casa dele Kagome não se segurou e perguntou a Inuyasha o que havia conhecido.

- Eu sinto o cheiros que você não pode sentir, aquilo cheirava diferente das coisas que normalmente dão pra ele, o remédio tem cheiro amargo, os outros remédios de uma coisa fedida que nem sei o nome, mas aquilo tem cheiro cítrico.-

- Cítrico? tem certeza?-

- Tenho, vamos temos um trabalho a fazer.-

- Bem não acho que nos livros vá ter muita coisa, o que tem aqui e bem pouco sobre o que é a doença, só dos remédios. Isso só não basta- Diz Kagome olhando os vários livros antigos com receitas de remédios a base de ervas e outras coisas.

-Pra que existe Internet?- Fala deixando Kagome na biblioteca.

-É realmente isso ajuda...- Kagome abriu um outro livro e de lá caiu uma flor já gasta pelo tempo, ela era uma rosa, mas negra.- uma rosa negra? Mas isso não existe...-

- É da mãe do Sesshoumaru, ela criava essa coisa aparentemente, sempre tinha uma no cabelo dela, isso é o que meu pai fala.- diz chegando com o lep top, pesquise o que pressisar.

- Vamos ver Doenças de Yokais. São bem poucas.-

- Keh...acha que um Youkai fica doente tão facilmente?-

- Bem. Seu Irmão ficou não é?-

- Keh... Aquele idiota do Sesshoumaru e caso a parte.-

- Se você diz vai anotando, e por tudo que é mais sagrado faça uma letra descente.-

- você só reclama.-

- e você só se faz de implicante, vamos faz algo de útil. Cada nome, vocês tem umas idéias pra nomes que...-

- Anda logo Kagome.-

- Eritiguinia, Doença causada por um insetos tropical chamado vespa negra, causa fraqueza e imobilidade temporária dependendo do porte do Yokai. Porte do youkai?-

- Existem yokais menores que uma pulga, é o caso de um yokai velhinho que o meu pai conhece chamado Miuga, já a forma verdadeira do meu pai é gigante.-

- ata... Bem vamos em frente...-

Londres, Aeroporto.

-Tem algo de errado acontecendo- pensava Inutaisho enquanto esperava o avião – Não estou gostando nada desse pressentimento. Naraku tem me parecido estranho esses dias e estou me sentindo tão cansado... Por algum motivo me queriam longe do Japão, tenho que descobrir quem esta querendo aquela jóia logo, ou isso pode custar a vida da minha família.-

- _Atenção senhores passageiros do vôo 345 com destino ao Japão, o vôo saíra em minutos.-_

Algumas horas depois Japão, Casa dos Taisho

-Bem a ultima é essa Alinitria.-

- ...-

- Algum problema Inuyasha?-

- Keh...Nada.-

- Ta, então anota. Alinitria, pior doença que um yokai pode vir a ter, pode matar em dias se não for tratada e mesmo com o tratamento tem alto grau de mortalidade se o yokai não tiver grande resistência. Gera tumores que sangram em normalmente uma região do corpo que expelem junto ao sangue um pus amarelado sem cheiro, além da grande fraqueza que causa se caracteriza pela grande dor que gera em todo corpo causando dificuldade para respirar não por atingir os pulmões mas por causar uma dor enorme com o movimento de inspiração e inspiração, normalmente o yokai não tem forças nem para abrir os olhos e quando mechem em seu corpo sente dor... Inu é isso que Sesshoumaru tem não é?-

- É sim... Mas aquele desgraçado é forte o suficiente pra passar por essa inteiro... Anda vamos acabar essa coisa... -

- Tá...Causas de contagio...-

- Anda fala- diz inuyasha olhando nos olhos de Kagome que parecia receiosa_. – Me deixa ver _isso.-

- Não precisa Inuyasha, só isso basta.-

- o que você não quer me mostrar?- Perguntou ele olhando Kagome mas quando ia se aproximar ouviu a esclamção de um youkai sapo na outra sala.

- Sssennhoorrr Innutaiishooo!-

- Meu pai já chegou?-

- Porque não vai recebê-lo?-

_-_Não vai ser preciso-Falou Inutaisho aparecendo na Biblioteca.- Boa tarde Kagome, Inuyasha.-

- Achei que fosse chegar só segunda-feira.-

- Consegui adiantar um pouco as coisas, outro trabalho?-

- sim, mas eu já vou indo, já terminamos.

- Certo, Inuyasha quero falar com você depois certo.

- Tá... Tudo pronto Kagome?-

- Bem eu passo isso a limpo em casa e levo segunda.- Diz pegando as anotações.

Depois que Kagome foi embora Inuyasha voltou a biblioteca e antes de desligar o computador viu que o site onde Kagome estava vendo as definições estava aberto e parado bem nas causas de contagio da doença que seu irmão tinha.

"...e_xistem varias maneiras de um yokai entrar em contato com o vírus da Alinitria, sendo a mais comum por contato com sangue de outro yokai contaminado, mas outro meio que gera uma doença inda mais severa é por contato via ar o qual só pode ocorrer através de um hibrido que por mais que encube a doença por algum tempo não a manifesta nem sofre nada..."_

Sesshoumaru não havia entrado em contato com nem um Yokai alem de dos que ficam na casa antes de adoecer, e nem um deles tinha Alinitria, então só poderia ter sido o irmão que lhe passara o vírus.

-Inuyasha?- perguntou Inutaisho na porta da biblioteca olhando o filho que parecia assustado

- Pai... O Sesshoumaru pode ter pegado essa doença de mim?-

- É o mais provável, eu estava viajando quando ele ficou doente, e como não houve nem uma confusão com outros yokais que pudesse o fazer entrar em contato com sangue infectado.-

- Você sabia?-

- Sim, mas a culpa não e sua, não tinha como você saber que estava com isso, sem falar que eu ainda não sei como você pode ter contraído, Inuyasha...-

- Me deixa em paz vai- diz saindo da biblioteca.

- A culpa não é sua filho...mas é de alguém.- Diz sentado-se em uma cadeira e olhando a rosa negra que estava sobre a mesa antes de pegá-la – Nosso filho esta passando por maus momentos, mas seu irmão também, eu não sei se sofro mais pela doença de Sesshoumaru ou por Inuyasha não admitir que esta mau com tudo isso.

Em outro lugar.

-_Ele ainda resiste?-_

- sim, ele não desiste.-

- _mesmo assim a cada dia que passa ele definha mais um pouco, antes de acabar com ele certifique-se de que Inutaisho seja contaminado_.-

_- _Sim senhor-

_- Se falhar sabe o que vai te acontecer- _

_-_Não se preocupe, Sesshoumaru não tem mais do que uma semana de vida. – Diz a enfermeira desligando o celular e entrando no quarto do yokai cão. – Sabe, você e seu pai tem sorte, o mestre vai poupá-los de uma luta não qual sofreriam mais, e a peste do seu irmãozinho Hanyou vai ser degolado, sabe Sesshoumaru eu adoraria me divertir te causando dor e uma morte lenta, mas mais dor do que você esta tendo só o mestre lhe daria- fala injetado algo diretamente no peito dele.-

Continua.

Este capitulo é pra minha irmãzinha Mady e pra Nana-Chan que esta acompanhando e me mandado Reviews.

Por favor deixem Reviews. Bjs Próto di Fenix


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha tomava café com o pai, ambos estavam quietos desde o dia anterior, o silencio na copa só foi quebrado por um Yokai sapo que entrava atraolhado.

- Hospital?- perguntou Inutaisho

- Sssiimm Sennhor...-

Inutaisho pegou o telefone e saio da sala, sabia que não adiantaria muito, Inuyasha ouviria parte da conversa de qualquer forma, mas assim diminuía as chances dele ouvir quem quer que fosse do outro lado.

-_Sr. Inutaisho?-_

_-_Dr. Kaneo, algum problema?-

-_ É complicado de falar pelo telefone?-_

_-_O que aconteceu com Sesshoumaru?-

-_ Ele esteve a ponto de ter uma parada cardíaca e quase não reage mais a estímulos.-_

_-_ Estava estável ontem, a doença não estava mais evoluindo. Como ele piorou de um dia para o outro?-

- _Não sabemos a causa, , com esse quadro...-_

_-_Eu já entendi, vou continuar essa conversa com você ai.-

-_Certo.-_

Inutaisho olhou para o lado e encarou Inuyasha, o caçula estava perto da porta.

- Porque sabia que viria? Acho que ouviu o bastante dessa vez...-

- Sesshoumaru...ele...-

- Possivelmente, vá se trocar Inuyasha, e pare de se culpar ou eu vou achar algo que você realmente tenha feito pra ficar se lamentando.- Disse Inutaisho irritado subindo as escadas rapidamente, o filho o seguiu e foi para seu quarto quando saio encontro o pai parado um pouco antes da escada – Inuyasha, acho que alguém te passou essa doença de propósito, e possivelmente o alvo não era o seu irmão.-

- Queriam que você pegasse?-

- sim.-

- Mas porque?-

- Antes de vocês dois nascerem conheci uma sacerdotisa chamada Kikyou, ela já estava no fim da vida quando acabei chegando no vilarejo dela, ela tinha uma jóia, a jóia de 4 almas.-

- Pensei que isso fosse uma lenda.-

- Antes fosse, Arine-Hime e sua mãe foram mortas em tentativas de obterem essa jóia.-

- Essa jóia esta com você pai?-

- A alguns séculos. Quando cheguei no vilarejo estava havendo um ataque, matei alguns yokais lobos, por algum motivo aquela mulher disse que achava que a jóia não podia mais ficar ali e que eu era a pessoa certa, e desde então essa jóia mais atrapalha do que poderia ajudar... Quem quer que queira essa jóia e que esta tentando matar o seu irmão e possivelmente nos dois.-

- O que vai fazer?-

- No momento descobrir se tenho como salvar o seu irmão e descobrir como proteger você-

-Keh...eu posso me cuidar-

- Seu irmão também, venha tenho que brincar de "eu quero respostas coerentes" com um Yokai raposa que acha que é medico

.

Hospital

- Dr. Kaneo-

- Sr. Inutasho.-

- Quero saber o que esta acontecendo com o meu filho, vim velo ontem assim que cheguei de viagem ele quase conseguiu falar e abriu os olhos, como ele pode ter piorado assim?-

- Não sei dizer.-

- Trate de descobrir, ele está na UTI?-

- Sim esta com a piora...-

- Mande ele pra um quarto, ele piorou apartir do dia que vocês acharam que era melhor pra ele ir para a UTI em duas semanas piorou mais do que quando estava no outro hospital, eu me responsabilizo.

Inuyasha olhava tudo aquilo sem entender muito bem, Inutaisho não era de apostar a vida dos filhos por nada então se estava disposto a tirar Sesshoumaru da UTI tinha algum motivo.

- Senhor Inutaisho.-

- Dr. Kaneo, se não fizer o que estou pedindo eu mesmo levo meu filho daqui, vocês não conseguiriam me impedir- Fala levantado uma sobrancelha e cruzando os braços sobre o peito, ele tinha pelo menos 3 vezes o tamanho do medico, e o yokai raposa sabia que não havia quem parasse o Taiyoukai se ele resolvesse que iria fazer algo.

- Certo- gaguejou indo ate outra sala.

- Bando de inúteis- falou Inutaisho ainda irritado.

-"Agora entendi porque dizem que o Sesshoumaru tinha puxado o nosso pai"- pensava Inuyasha analisando o jeito frio com que Inutaisho tratara o medico.

- Inuyasha, viu algo de estranho quando eu estava fora?-

- bem, uma enfermeira deu algo estranho pra ele.-

- Estranho como?-

- o cheiro...-

- Era cítrico?-

- Como sabe?-

- Sei o que deram por seu irmão.

-Senhor Inutaisho.-

- 134?-

- Sim, vejo que realmente vocês tem um bom olfato.-

- Que tratamento esta dando?-

- Estrado de Dimirizina diluído junto ao liquido da erva librica.-

- O que mais?-

- Vitaminas, soro e medicamentos para a dor comuns.-

- E quanto a Inibrita?-

- Inibrita? Senhor Inutaisho, eu sei bem que Inibrita agravaria o estado do seu filho.-

- mas alguém deu isso pra ele. Eu estou a metros do meu filho e posso sentir o cheiro misturado ao sangue dele.-

- Como isso é possível?-

- Isso que eu quero descobrir. Venha Inuyasha.-

Dentro do quarto onde Sesshoumaru estava Inutaisho se posicionou ao lado da cama do filho enquanto Inuyasha sentou-se na janela.

- Ele esta dormindo.-

- Pior, sedado e com febre, o sangramento aumentou.-

- Ele esta respirando bem.-

- ele não esta consciente. Não sente dor, você viu quem foi a enfermeira que deu Inibrita pra ele?

- Uma de cabelos pretos e olhos vermelhos. O que é exatamente inibrita?-

- é uma planta, produz um liquido incolor altamente venenoso, um yokai é resistente a ele, mas enfraquecido...

- O que vai fazer?-

- No momento montar guarda, vou ficar o máximo que puder, você também, não vou mais permitir que façam ele piorar, no estado que ele está mais uma dose de veneno e estaria morto.-

- Pai esse maldito não morre com nada.-

- Assim espero. Sesshoumaru esta acordando.-

- Da pra ver de longe, a respiração dele mudou.-

- Sesshoumaru, sei que esta com muita dor, mas tente agüentar o máximo que puder.-

- "ele não é de demonstrar sentimentos nem nada, mas agora o rosto dele começa a mostrar dor, se essa doença mata em dias dependendo da resistência do youkai apesar de se manter na luta Sesshoumaru deve estar passando por maus bocados."- Pensou Inuyasha

-Inuyasha, vai ficar ai?-

- acho que sim, pai como Sesshoumaru pode ter sido envenenado? Ele é mais venenoso que muita coisa.-

- Muita coisa não inclui Inibrita. Veja se consegue água.-

- ta bom.- Diz saindo.

Inutaisho colocou a mão na cabeça do filho por alguns segundos e foi ate a janela, mas assim que parou sentiu um cheiro conhecido. Quando virou viu a mulher de cabelos prateados quase transparente sentada na beira da cama com a mão no rosto de Sesshoumaru, isso durou alguns segundo, mas assim que ela olhou para Inutaisho sumiu.

-"Arine-Hime...já esperava isso."- Ele se aproximou e viu que apesar da dor a expressão do filho estava mais serena e respirava mais calmamente. (Oficialmente: eu pirei mesmo na batatinha agora)

Inuyasha passou o dia no hospital com o pai e o irmão, e o pior que não estava entediado de esta ali.

-Pai, o que exatamente aquela jóia faz de assim tão importante.-

- Um pequeno fragmento daquela jóia pode aumentar a força de qualquer um em 10 vezes, mas tanto poder não é bom para qualquer um, eu escondi bem aquela jóia, e vou levar esse segredo pro tumulo. Vá pra casa, vou passar essa noite aqui.

- Ta certo. – Diz saindo.

- Estou com um mau pressentimento...-

-_Como assim ele tirou Sesshoumaru da UTI-_

- Obrigou o medico.-

-_Kagura, você vai ter que dar um jeito, ou quem morre é você-_

- Sim senhor.-

* * *

Mais um capitulo e a cada dia eu sei que to mais louca, Agradeço novamente a Nana-Chan pelo comentário, ela desmascarou a Kagura. E a Lory Higurashi pela Review. Bem de hoje em diante minha Maninha e colaboradora Mady vai ter um cantinho aqui no fim das fics pra fazer seus comentários que sempre me ajudam, já aviso, ela é tão louca quanto a Irmã. E Por tudo que é mais sagrado; **Deixem Reviews por favor**!!!!!

* * *

_****_

*=^.^= '"Cantinho da Mady"' =^.^=*

_A historia e interessante, mas serio Inuyasha na escola, Seshoumaru na UTI, Inutaisho...VIVO. Sim, sim minha mana e mais louca que um macaco dirigindo um cortador de grama(não tente imaginar!!). Contanto que ela só assassine a língua portuguesa pra mim ta bom. _

_Cara essa fic vicia, to mais tam tam que gambá na estrada!!_

_Há antes que eu esqueça! Escrevam as malditas Reviwes! por que depois quem sofre sou eu!!!_

_( sim a srta ª Fênix e uma Irma mais velha ala Seshoumaru....)_

_Conclusões da altura: Nunca mais cheiro pó de Nescal, E também não dou mais pra minha Irma também _


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome estava se arrumando para sair, sentia como se Inuyasha estivesse precisando dela por algum motivo. Quando terminou de descer as escadas do templo Kouga aprece

-KAGOME ESPERA!!!-

- essa não-

- eu vim te buscar-

- Não precisava Kouga- diz vermelha de raiva, mas Kouga achou que era de vergonha.

- Deixa eu levar a sua moxila.-

E assim ela foi escoltada pelo lobo ate a escola.Só conseguiu se livrar dele quando bateu o sinal, ela encontrou Inuyasha na sua carteira.

- Inuyasha essa é a minha carteira.-

- Mas esse não é o seu cheiro, você esta fedendo a lobo, sua mochila mais ainda-

- Kouga foi me pegar me casa.-

- E quem deu essa liberdade a ele, quem vai te buscar em casa sou eu!-

Berrou Inuyasha fazendo a turma inteira olhar pra ele como a diretora na porta.

- Sr. Taisho que agitação é essa?-

- Não é nada...-

- então pra que esse berro.-

- eu bem...-

- Que não se repita, a professora de Geografia de vocês está doente e não vira, ainda não achamos substituto, então vocês tem esse horário livre, e sem berros, ouviu senhor Taisho.

- Keh...- diz indo pra sua carteira, enquanto sango ria e dava uma piscadela pra Kagome- eu mato esse lobo se ele chegar perto de você-

- Inuyasha? Você ta com ciúmes?-

- Ciúmes eu? De onde você tirou isso.-

- Bem... E o seu irmão?-

- Keh...-

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?-

- Ele ta na mesma...-

- Você leu o que eu não te mostrei Né-

- Li...-

- Inu não é culpa sua, você não sabia que tinha isso.-

- Kagome, o meu pai grava o que fala pra mim e da pra você ouvir?-

- Não porque?-

- Porque você fala o mesmo que ele- (isso é falta de criatividade da autora Inuyasha")

- Bem...eu vou falar com a Sango qualquer coisa é só me chamar.-

- e leva a sua mochila junto.-

- porque?-

- ta fedendo a lobo-

O resto das aulas foi normal no Recreio é que a coisa ficou feia. Kagome estava com Inu, Kouga não estava gostado, Inu não gosta do Kulga, Kulga não gosta do inu...acho que da pra saber onde isso acabou.

- Ei cachorrinho, sai de perto da minha Kagome!-

- Sai daqui seu lobo fedido, você não vai chegar nem perto da Kagome!-

- Ae! E pulou em cima do Inu que entrou na briga Kagome apenas ficou olhado desesperado

Resutado da luta Inu 1 Kouga 0 Diretora 2.

- Escutem bem vocês dois, não vou tolerar mais nem uma atitude dessas, se um dos dois pensar em aprontar algo vão estar em encrencas, em consideração aos pais de vocês que sei que são muito ocupado vão passar por essa sem eles serem chamados, os dois pra sala.

Na volta pra casa.

- Vai pro hospital Inu?-

- Vou passar a noite com a peste.-

- Pensei que não desse pra ficar na UTI direto?-

- Não da, meu pai de um jeito pro meu irmão ficar num quarto.-

- han... bem é uma pena que ele não pode nem converçar.

- Como se isso fosse diferença, ele quase não fala mesmo.

- Vocês são ate que diferentes pelo jeito.

- Só fazemos uma coisa juntos, Irritar o Inutaisho.

-Imagino o que vocês não fazem.-

- Destruir muito a casa, ele nos mata.

- Bem, mande melhoras pro seu irmão e paciência por seu pai- diz subindo as escadas- ate amanha Inuyasha.-

- EU VENHO TE BUSCAR E MATO O LOBO SE ELE ESTIVER AQUI!-

- NÃO PRESSISA BERRAR!-

Hospital

-oi pai.-

- Inuyasha, bom que veio, volto amanha bem cedo tenho que ver uma coisa ou não sairia daqui.-

- Ta certo... E ele?-

- Com febre, acho que vai ser uma noite complicada pra você e pra ele.-

- Com ele respirando que nem o Dark Veader( não sabe escrever o nome é foda) e parado que nem uma múmia eu vou ter pesadelos mesmo-

Inutaisho deu um cascudo nele.

- Filho, você sabe que eu amo muito vocês dois, mas tem vezes que eu tenho vontade de abrir a cabeça dos dois pra ver o que tem lá dentro. Agora, tirando o medico e aquela enfermeira humana chamada Rin não deixe ninguém mais chegar perto do seu irmão.-

- Aprendeu o nome da infermeira?-Numeros de galos do Inu: 2.

- primeiro, estamos incomodando seu irmão, segundo, eu já estou de bom tamanho criando, ou tentado, criar vocês dois.-

- Pai, já inventaram camisinha.-Galo numero 3

- Inuyasha, mais uma piadinha e eu vou ter que ficar aqui porque vocês dois vão ficar internados.- diz saindo do quarto.

-Ai... Estou com saudade dos seus cascudos...eles doem menos- Diz olhando para Sesshoumaru, e ele pode jurar que havia um sorriso no rosto do irmão.- Pelo menos você deu um sinal de vida, eu vou fazer tarefa se não o papai me mata.- diz sentando no sofá com um caderno de matemática. Resolveu alguns exercícios mas não conseguiu ir longe.- "Eu sei resolver, mas porque diabos eu não quero fazer? Bem eu nunca quero fazer, mas porque diabos eu estou preocupado com o Sesshoumaru a ponto de querer receber uma bronca do papai por não ter feito a tarefa pra tentar falar com ele... Plano b.- Ele pegou o celular e digitou uma mensagem

"Kagome o que esta fazendo?" ,e enviou minutos depois veio a resposta

" Tarefa coisa que você deveria estar fazendo" ele deu um sorrisinho

" Acha que eu vou desperdiçar o 'desculpe prof, eu passei a noite com meu irmão no hospital?'" a resposta demorou um pouco

" Estou tentada a falar isso pro seu pai, já que não vai fazer tarefa porque não faz mesmo o que seria sua desculpa?" ele digitou rápido

" estou aqui porque meu pai não quer ele sozinho, não vou aturar ficar falando com alguém que já não liga pra mim quando pode se mexer e falar quando não pode" A resposta de novo demorou

" Inuyasha, é seu irmão, não importa que vocês se odeiem, eu to querendo matar o Souta, mas se começar a chover eu vou deixar ele dormir no meu quarto, então se você quer que eu fale com você de novo um dia vai fazer companhia ao Sesshoumaru."

" Kagome... ele tenta me matar uma vez por dia."

" ele não pode nem se mexer, eu vou dormi, e eu estou falando serio vai la e fala com ele. Tchau" Ele colocou o celular na cômoda e foi se sentar na poltrona bem ao lado da cama do irmão.

- Sesshoumaru...Sei que você não me atura, mas o papai e ate a Kagome estão me mandando falar com você, não sei pra que mas eu estou aqui né...Não sei quem é mais louco, eu o papai ou a Kagome.(Certamente a autora U.U)

- licença- Disse uma Enfermeira entrando, era um pouco baixa tinha cabelos pretos olhos castanhos e um rosto que lembrava uma menininha de 8 anos.

- Quem é você?-

- Sou Rin, vim trocar as ataduras do braço, bem acho que ele é seu irmão.-

- Ata... você sabe que horas são?-

- 8 e meia, tenho que trocar as ataduras e dar um complemento do remédio.- Diz sorrindo.

- É...

- Bem licença, não é bom ficar perto.-

- Claro eu vou pegar e fazer o meu pai ficar assim também...-

- E um Hanyou?- perguntou ela olhando as orelhas dele.

- Sim, não sabe a diferença?-

- Falando a verdade não...- Você trabalha num hospital de yokais e não sabe a diferença entre um Hanyou e um Yokau?-

- Nunca tinha visto um Hanyou.-

- Você não ia trocar as ataduras?-

- Vou sim- Diz colocando as ataduras na mesa de cabeceira junto com uma ampola de remédio.

- "o que é isso a respiração dele esta mais calma... Sesshoumaru, não foi o papai que se engraçou pela humana foi você"- Pensa Inuyasha com um sorrisinho. Enquanto a enfermeira trocava as ataduras no braço do irmão.

- Se ele tiver febre é só me chamar.-

- Certo – Depois que ela saio Inuyasha provocou o irmão – E eu achando que era o papai que tinha gostado da humana.- Para surpresa de Inu, os olhos de Sesshoumaru se abriram e lhe lançaram um olhar assassino por alguns segundos.- Deixa eu te lembrar, você não pode me matar.-

- " mas eu não vou esquecer isso quando estiver fora dessa cama" - pensou Sesshoumaru ignorando o irmão.

Enquanto isso Kagura preparava seu plano para se livrar da família Taisho.

Continua

* * *

Mais um capitulo e minha sanidade vai junto bem obrigado a quem deixou review e que nao deixou porvafor fassa uma louca feliz, minha irma preparou uma brincadeira, nao posto o porximo ate ter pelomenos uma Review que nao seja da Mady, BJS ate a proxima

*=^.^= " CANTINHO DA MADY" =^.^=*

_Com certeza aprendemos uma coisa com essa capitulo no fundo, bem no fundo, la no finzinho o Seshoumaru e o Inuyasha sentem alguma coisa! E também achei o melhor ate agora,( Pro não cheire mais xocopinho, o negocio e sustagemkids) depois do "pai já inventaram camisinha"... digamos que eu quase morri de rir!! Lembram do macaco... pois e agora imaginem ele no ventilador do teto (ou pelo menos tente!) essa sou eu ajudando minha mana!! Vamos fazer uma brincadeira, que tal... Quantos cascudos você acha que o inu leva ate o fim da fic ????( respondam nas Reviwes)_


	8. A Face do inimigo

A Face do inimigo.

* * *

Inuyasha Ficou a noite dormindo um pouco e acordando, ele não conseguia admitir, mas estava preocupado, num momento da noite ele percebeu que o irmão estava realmente com muita dor, e tomou coragem de fazer uma coisa que nem ele acreditava que estava fazendo.

Segurou a mão do irmão, que acabou por aceitar o gesto e segurar a mão do irmão também, Inu acabou dormindo ali. Na manha seguinte Inutaisho chegou sedo e não teve coragem de acordar os filhos antes de tirar uma foto daquela situação.

-Inuyasha, você tem que ir pra escola.-

- eu tenho que buscar a Kagome, Tchao pai- fala acordando e saindo correndo sem deixar o pai falar mais nada.-

- Não acredito nisso... Ele demora no mínimo meia hora pra acordar.-

Na frente do Templo

-KAGOME! KAGOME!- berrou na porta

-INUYASHA SÃO 6 DA MANHA! A AULA É SÓ 7 E MEIA E NÃO BERRA!- berrou Kagome la de cima. Depois dessa o inu subiu correndo

- Eu não vou deixar o idiota do Kouga chegar perto de você-

- Ata... Já tomou café?- O estomago do inu deu um ronco que dava pra ouvir longe.- To vendo que não, vem. Inu, mas uma coisa.-

- O que?-

Ela deu um cascudo nele.

- Isso é por me acordar aos berros-

Depois do café os dois foram pra escola, no meio do caminho tiveram que atravessar uma rua, assim que o sinal fechou os dois passaram, mas quando estavam na metade da rua um motorista infrator passou pelo sinal fechado e se não fosse inu pular com kagome os dois teriam sido atropelados, resultado ele caio sentado com ela no colo com os rosto quase grudados.

-Kagome...-

-Inuyasha...-

Os rostos ficaram cada vês mais perto ate que.

-Vocês estão bem?- perguntou um velinho raquítico que passava.

- Sim.-

O resto do caminho foi silencioso, e sem mais quase atropelamentos e quase beijos, na escola tudo ocorreu normalmente ate o recreio.

-KAGOME!- gritou Kouga chegando.

- O que você quer lobo fedido?-

- Não falei com você cachorinho-

- NÃO BRIGUEM VOCÊS DOIS!-

-Kagome, porque na em esperou?-

- Ela veio comigo pulguento.-

- Porque ela viria com você se ela tem a mim o vira lata?-

- Cala boca lobo fedid-o

- CHEGA!- Ela saio arrastando Inu pra sala.

-Kagome!- diz Kouga chorando.- Como pode me sou melhor que esse vira latas-

- Se ferrou lobo fedido.-

- Inuyasha?-

- que foi kagome?- mais um galo na cabeça dele- ai...-

Na sala Kagome não conseguiu se concentrar na aula, na parava de pensar no quase beijo que havia dado em inuyasha, já ele também estava maluco com tudo aquilo. Durante as aulas Sango passou um bilhete para Kagome.

"que aconteceu?"

' nada de mais"

" sei, você não para de suspirar e olhar por Inuyasha"

" Sango, você esta com os pensamentos o Miroku?-

"não me chingue, você gosta dele né?"

" como você do miroku"

"eu nunca disse que não gostava do miroku"

" Sango eu não gosto do inuyasha, e desde quando vc gosta do Miroku?"

" boba, ele gosta de você, mas vamos parar que a prof ta desconfiada."

" ta certo"

No recreio

-Kagome por favor me da uma chance. Eu posso te mostrar que sou melhor que aquele cachorro pulguento- Diz um Kouga de joelhos chorando na frente daKagome.

-Kouga... não é que eu não goste de você-

- Então vai ficar comigo?-diz agarrando ela pela sintura.

- Mas eu prefiro o inu....-Kouga olhou pra ela e saio correndo

Na volta pra casa....

-Kagome-

- que foi inu?-

- você me prefere ao Kouga?-

- sim, entre um lobo em um cachorro eu prefiro o que pode ser adestrado.-

- EI!-

- Tchao inu!- diz subindo as escadas.

Hospital

Inutaisho estava lendo um livro, Sesshoumaru estava dormindo a algum tempo, o Hospital estava quieto, Quieto ate de mais.

- Tem algo errado.-

- Pai...- chamou uma voz extremamente baixa e sofrida.

- Sesshoumaru, não deve se esforçar, tentaram te matar, o veneno ainda esta em seu organismo.- fala com as mãos nos ombros do filho.

- Esse...cheiro...- fala ele quase sem forças. Inutaisho conheceu o cheiro e rosnou, virando-se para a porta

- Fique calmo, já vou dar um jeito nessa Yokai.- Diz saindo do quarto e encontrando Mulher parada a alguns metros da porta.- Pra quem ataca Yokais que não podem se defender você tem muita coragem de vir aqui...

- Não se preocupe, prometo que assim que o mestre acabar com você não vou deixar seus filhos sofrerem muito.-

- Mestre? Então você só é uma peça do tabuleiro quem é ele e o que quer?-

- Esta muito apressado.

- PAI!- Chamou Inuyasha chegando

- Inuyasha saia daqui-

-Não vai ser preciso- fala Kagura jogando uma granada de fumaça no chão.

- Pai?- assim que a fumaça se dissipa Inuyasha não vê mais o pai e corre para o quarto do irmão. – Sesshoumaru aquela Yokai sumio com o papai.- Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos mas não podia fazer nada.

Em outro lugar Inutaisho acordava tonto e fraco.

- Inutaisho que bom telo conosco.-

- Por que eu sabia que você não era confiável?- diz antes de receber um chute. Não podia se mexer. – Quer a jóia não é? –

- Vejo que é realmente espero. O que mais eu ia querer? Bom se você não quer que seus filhos sofram vai ter que me dizer a onde está.-

- Não subestime os dois.-

- Um hanyou e um Yokai que não tem forças nem pra levantar da cama? Acho que Kagura e os outros vão se divertir matando eles, se eu mesmo não o fizer.

- Narack, me mate eu nunca vou te dizer a onde a jóia está-

- Cuidado com o que quer Inutaisho.-

Continua

* * *

Me desculpem se eu fui meio grossa no outro capitulo, , por isso agradeço a Lory Higurashi que esta a acompanhando e a Nana-Chan que assim que venceu a dor de cabeça o que deve ter sido pior que uma luta contra o Naraku com o Sesshoumaru e o Inutaisho ajudando, não deixou de fazer essa louca aqui feliz, espero que estejam gostando dessas coisas maluca que saio dessa cabecinha louca.

BJS ate o próximo capitulo e quem quiser me Add no MSN ( pf_shadow_darkhotmail)

REVIEWS POR FAVOR!

Semana que vem recomessam as aulas pra mim e pra minha louca Irma, não sei qual vai ser a freqüência de postagem mas vou tentar se o mais rápida possiel

¨*#)*( =^.^=)*( "CANTINHO DA MADY")*(=^.^=)*(#*¨

_To quase morrendo do coração com esse treco!!! Sabe aqueles filmes que você tem certeza que já sabe como vai ser o final mas mesmo assim não consegue para de ver pois e eu to bem assim! Vamos Pro faça o próximo logo que eu vou ficar mais satisfeita do que um rato saindo da lata de lixo de uma loja de rosquinhas!!!A brincadeira dos cascudos ainda ta viva!! (já eu naum muito !! )_


	9. Chapter 9

- Então Inutaisho, Vai continuar resistindo? – Pergunta Naraku ao Yokai que cuspia sangue estirado no chão.

- Covarde...é tão fraco assim que tem que debilitar seus adversários antes de enfrentá-los?-

- Meu caro Inutaisho, você não pararia de lutar ate morrer, isso não me seria útil, e logo você vai estar pior que o seu querido primogênito, sabe, estava pensando em degolar o seu Hanyouzinho...-

- Você não vai encostar nos meus filhos...- Diz o Taiyoukai se pondo de pé cambaleante.

- O que é isso, sua família é tão importante assim? Mas se você não quer me dizer onde esta a jóia, não se preocupe, acho que logo você vai se convencer de que não tem outra alternativa.-

- Sim, a outra...Matar você- diz se transformando

- Inutaisho, não me faça rir, acha que pode fazer alguma coisa?Mesmo em sua forma normal você não tem muitas forças.- Diz Naraku rindo.

-Sesshoumaru, acorda, da pra ser útil uma vez na vida?- Falou Inuyasha tentando fazer o irmão reagir- Aquela coisa que queria te matar sumiu com o papai, temos que fazer alguma coisa.-

- Acha...que...eu...posso?- Disse Sesshoumaru com dificuldade abrindo um pouco os olhos- Seria...mais útil...morto- fala antes de fechar os olhos respirando com mais dificuldade.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Me livre de você? Você e o papai são a única família que eu tenho por mais que eu não goste muito de você, Sesshoumaru, pare de me ignorar! Você não sabe o que foi pra eu ver você ficar doente e por que eu passei essa porcaria pra você sem saber, você é um chato, tenta me matar todo santo dia em que você pode, mas mesmo assim eu não consigo deixar de lembrar que você é meu irmão mais velho de qualquer jeito, então para de falar que você é mais útil morto porque você é a única pessoa que eu tenho por perto tirando a Kagome!- Ele terminou de falar e sentou na borda da cama de costas para o irmão.

- ...Inuyasha...- Chamou Sesshoumaru sentindo o cheiro de água salgada. Inuyasha demorou um pouco a olhar o irmão.

- Me deixa em paz.-

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, Senhor Inuyasha!- ouvisse um voz vinda da janela?-

- Han? Velho Miuga?-

- Onde esta o Senhor Inutaisho?-

- Uma yokai estanha sumiu com ele, -

- Essa não querem a jóia de 4 almas de novo-

- Disso nos sabemos, mas eu quero meu pai de volta!-

- Calma, não me esmague... antes de tudo temos que descobrir que esta atrás da jóia.

- E como fazemos isso Miouga? Saio por ai perguntando?-

- a Yokai.-

- O que foi Sesshoumaru? – perguntou Inu olhando para o irmão que parecia buscar forças para falar.

- tinha o cheiro do Naraku- fala num fôlego antes de voltar a ficar quieto.-

- Tem certeza Sesshoumaru?- Ele não respondeu – Mas pra onde ele pode ter levado o nosso pai?-

- Inu no Taisho é forte, não iam conseguir Pará-lo tão facilmente- disse Miouga, mas Sesshoumaru deu um olhar significativo para Inuyasha perceber o que ele queria dizer.

- A menos que tenha o enfraquecido antes...-

-licença posso entrar?-

- Kagome? O que esta fazendo aqui?-

- bem nem eu sei direito. Achei que tinha que vir.- diz ela olhando os dois pares de olhos dourados que a olhavam alem de uma coisa minúscula na mão de Inuyasha – Aconteceu alguma coisa?-

- Meu pai sumiu?-

- Como assim sumiu?-

- Bem, sumindo. – diz ele antes de explicar o que havia acontecido.

- .-

- quem falou isso?-

- Fui eu Miuga?-

- Uma pulga?-

- Sim ele é um Youkai pulga é amigo da família.-

- E eu que achava que cachorros e pulgas não se davam bem...-

- Sr. Inuyasha, talvez você possa seguir o cheiro do seu pai-

- Keh, posso tentar, mas eu não sou um rastreador que nem o Sesshoumaru, ia demorar um bom tempo atrás do rastro dele, isso se ele estiver por perto, nem sei por onde começar.

- Norte.- murmurou Sesshoumaru sem abrir os olhos.

- Keh, não precisa mostrar que você é o melhor só porque eu disse que você é melhor rastreador que eu Sesshoumaru. Alias você não é nada, vamos Kagome.- diz puxando ela.

- Senhor Inuyasha espere, vocês tem que conseguir as espadas antes?-

- Que espadas?-

- A tenseiga e a Tesaiga do seu pai.-

- Eu já ouvi muito dessa espadas mas nunca vi a cor de nem uma delas, pra mim elas nem existem-

- Existem sim, seu irmão sabe onde estão.-

- Sesshoumaru?- O mais velho abriu os olho e depois fechou – Ei, será que da pra responder?-

- Inuyasha, tenha consideração ao estado do seu irmão- diz Kagome empurrando o Hanyou pra mais perto.

- Então? O que tem pra dizer-

- Cala-boca- disse Sesshoumaru encarando o irmão.

- Alguém de alta pra ele que ele já ta melhor-

- Sesshoumaru, eu sei que o Inu é um babaca todo santo dia e que você esta fraco por causa da doença, mas é o pai de vocês, se um não ajudar o outro não vai chegar a lugar nem um.-

Ele olhou a humana com um tanto de desprezo e voltou os olhos para o irmão.

- Seu olho.- disse ele antes de voltar a ficar calado.

- No meu olho o que? Sesshoumaru você ta dopado ou o que? Eu sabia que você tava doente mas não que tava doidão! Puseram o que no seu remédio?

- Inuyasha...-

- Que foi peste?-

Sesshoumaru mudou o braço de posição pela forma em que ele se colocou Inuyasha entendeu que o irmão queria que o ajudasse. ( alguém chame o hospício que eu pirei mesmo nessa).

Kagome notou que a pesar do yokai não demonstrar muita coisa no rosto estava com dor, assim que ele estava sentado na cama, Sesshoumaru ergue o braço com alguma dificuldade e deixou a garra indicara a milímetros o olho de Inuyasha de onde saiu uma perola negra.

Assim que a perola caio no chão Inuyasha segurou o corpo do irmão que não tinha mais forças fazendo com que a cabeça do mais velho ficasse em seu ombro.

- Sesshoumaru- chamou mostrando preocupação pela primeira vez, Inu viu que as feridas que o irmão tinham no braço haviam começando a sangrar mais

- A jóia...é um portal.- fala antes de perder a consciência.

- Sesshoumaru.- chamou novamente ao ver que o mais velho havia perdido os sentidos.

- Ele não tem mais forças Sr. Inuyasha- diz miuga.- você tem que ir pelo portal e pegar as espadas.

- Mas se o atacarem agora ele não via ter como se defender.- Fala ainda com a mão sobre o peito do outro que respirava ainda com mais dificildade.

- Se não fizer nada vai perder o seu pai e o seu irmão e também sua vida – dizia miuga enquanto Inuyasha deitava o irmão ( Que estimulo positivo em Miouga¬¬')

- Kagome vá em borá.

- Não de agora em diante eu vou ajudar

-Kagome

- Sem mais nada. Inuyasha eu vim aqui não sabendo porque, houvi você brigar meia hora com seu irmão pra no final admitir finalmente que se preocupa com ele, vi um treco estranho sair do seu olho, estou tremendo de medo do que vai acontecer mas do seu lado eu não saio!-

- Garota decidida esse-

- Keh...Kagome...vai se perigoso.-

- Que seja, eu vou com você ate o fim e ponto.-

Enquanto isso...

-Inutaisho, olha pra você, não passa de um cão sarnento, não se preocupe logo vou dar um jeito, mas antes vou cuidar dos seus filhos.

- Inuyasha...Sesshoumaru...você não vai encostar neles.

- é so me falar onde esta a jóia que seus filhos ficam bem...-

- Eles não tem nada haver com isso seu maldito...-

- a eles tem sim... quem eu mato primeiro Inutaisho? Seu primogênito que não pode nem respirar ou seu ridículo caçula Hanyou? Porque não dos dois juntos. Mato o Hanyou na frente do seu primogênito e depois mato o Sesshoumaru na sua frente...ai eu mato o pai se não me falar onde esta a jóia.

- Minha vida não importa.-

- Mas a dos seus filhos sim...vou te dar um tempo pra pensar... Mas não prometo nada quanto a seus filhos...-

Inutaisho tentou se por de pé mas não pode. Seus ferimentos haviam sido feitos por algo que os impedia de fechar rapidamente. Estava exausto. E não sabia o que fazer.

- Se não pensar em algo rápido Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha vão correr um perigo muito maior...-

Continua

* * *

_Oficialmente essa louca pirou de vez, Nana, amei o pessoinha do meu core, a Lory não deixou review ainda mas eu sei que ela vai me deixar feliz também lol, bem eu agradeço muito a vocês duas, mas será que ninguém mais deixa review pra eu???_

_Vamos começar a campanha FAÇA UMA LOUCA FELIZ, nem que seja pra falar odiei deixe uma review_

_BJS ATE A PROXIMA!!!_

**_¨*#)*( =^.^=)*( "CANTINHO DA MADY")*(=^.^=)*(#*¨_**

**_*E o Shessy teve uma grande melhora nesse capitulo já te ate xingando o Inu! Quando começar a dar cascudos nele já vão poder dar alta!! Agora não seria legal se a kagome acabasse esmagando o Miuga sem querer! Falando em Kagome cara como ela gosta do Seshoumaru e do Inutaisho!! E alias eu sinto falta dos "Senta"... _**

**_( Não esqueçam de dar seu lance de cascudos em!![ por favor ... !])_**


	10. As espadas

Inuyasha deu uma ultima olhada pra Kagome e para o irmão desacordado antes de pegar a perola negra do chão Kagome se aproximou e pegou a mão do Hanyou, quando menos esperaram estavam em um lugar totalmente diferente.

- Que lugar é esse?- Diz Inu olhando em volta. Era uma caverna. Com espécie de vaga-lumes laranjadas e roxos que piscavam alternadamente por todo lado. Tudo parecia mais lento lá, a terra da caverna era coberta por limo fluorescente da cor dos vaga-lumes e no chão pedras vermelhas pulsavam ( Eu não bebi, isso tudo é fruto de uma imaginação muito fértil!)

- É o local entre as dimensões onde o seu pai escondeu as espadas- disse miuga do ombro do Hanyou

- Meu pai tem cada idéia louca, uma caverna que mais parece discoteca- Ele ganhou um cascudo da Kagome.

- AI! por que fez isso?

- por que eu quis, vamos, você quer ficar aqui pra sempre?-

- Vamos-diz puxando Kagome pela mão ate chegarem numa "sala"

Era um lugar redondo, não havia teto, a luz de uma lua amarela iluminava o lugar, no centro havia uma pedra azul onde estavam duas Katanas fincadas.

-aquelas coisas velhas são as espadas do meu pai?- Perguntou o Hanyou incrédulo- vocês quase matam o meu irmão pra ele tirar uma pedra louca do meu olho pra eu vir parar numa parada gay de pedras e vaga-lumes dançando congo, pra achar dois trecos velhos enfiados numa pedra pra lembrar a Escalibur?- Resultado do comentário: a simpatizante do Inutaisho deu um belo e o bom cascudo nele.

-AI KAGOME!

- Mais respeito, essas espadas são muito poderosas- grita miuga

- Inuyasha, seu pai tem mais de 700 anos acha que uma espada fica nova tanto tempo, eu também não vejo nada de mais nelas.- diz kagome olhando pra duas katanas

- Keh, vamos lá não sei pra que serve, mas se eram do meu pai normais elas não são.- diz andando

- Como nada na sua família-

Ele olhas as espadas.

- Como meu pai consegue? Ele enfiou as espadas com bainha e tudo aqui! Ta eu juro que nunca mais chamo o Sesshoumaru de Maníaco da cara de lua depois dessa!-

- Inuyasha você bebeu hoje?- fala dando mais um galo a ele.

- Keh...-

- Tenseiga é a espada do céu, pode salvar 100 vidas, a Tesaiga é a espada protetora, pode matar 100 yokais com um golpe.-

- Então só preciso da Tesaiga.-

- Não senhor Inuyasha, temos que pensar também que o pior pode ter ocorrido com seu pai, entoa a tenseiga ajudara.-

-Esta certo velho miuga.- diz Inu pegando as duas espadas- que espada é aquela?- fala olhando outra Katana mais nova na parede da sala.

- E a Batenseiga( não sei escrever bem), a espada do seu irmão.-

- Keh, por mais que aquela praga não possa lutar, se isso demorar muito vai ser necessário se aquele lá decidir que esta bem pra lutar, e eu não quero voltar pra esse antlo de luzinhas coloridas- diz pegando a espada.- Como saímos daqui velho Miuga?- do nada estavam de volta ao quarto do hospital e a perola negra havia sumido. Inu colocou a Batenseiga e a Tenseiga na parede ao lado da cama do irmão e olhou a Teseiga.

- Grassas a deus que saímos daquela coisa louca, isso parece um pedaço de ferro velho- diz Inuyasha olhando a espada com desgosto.

- Isso é um canino do seu pai, tem mais poder do que você imagina- disse miouga na cabeça do Hanyou.

- Canino do pai do inuyasha?- perguntou Kagome- mas ate onde eu vi ele tem todos os dentes...-

- Dentes de youkai sempre cresse kagome, ate os meus fazem isso.

- Imagino porque você sabe disso- Diz olhando pra Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru _falou que o cheiro vinha do norte, mas esse cheiro é muito fraco e não me é etranho...Parece mesmo o cheiro do Naraku..._

-Naraku não era o sócio do seu pai?-

- bem era...é eu sei la, mas se ele raptou o meu pai deve quere mesmo a tal jóia de 3 almas

- 4 almas Inuyasha.-

- 3 sim porque se eu não fizer algo vai a minha alma a do aluadinho e a do meu pai pra sei la a onde!-

- Você pretende fazer oq?-

- Ir atrás do Naraku, mas...-

- Mas o que?-

- Se a gente deixar essa peste de lua na testa aqui ele vai ser um alvo fácil. Principalmente agora que ta ai todo desengonçado nessa cama, e não tem como ficar carregando ele de um lado pro outro, deus me livre de ficar com o cheiro dele eca..AI KAGOME!- Presisso dizer o que ela fez?

- Hey, posso saber o que esta acontecendo aqui- fala Rin entrando no quarto.

- Nada de mais.-

- então pare de berrar parece que não entende o estado do seu irmão.-

- Ele que não sabe o que eu to passando aqui com essa louca.- cascudo numero 5

- O que são esses espetos?-

- Katanas e não reclama que eu tive que entrar num lugar "afrodiziacamente" doido pra pegar essas coisas velhas- 6.( vou ter que tirar as orelhas do inu pra caber tanto galo...)

- Inuyasha-

- Que é Kagome?-

- Cala boca um pouquinho por favor?-

- porque?- ela levanta a mão e fecha o punho.

- Ta- fala ele indo pro cantinho.

- Seu namorado é enérgico.- diz rin sorrindo.

- Ele não é meu namora- fala o pimentão Kagome.

- Parece, bem eu tenho que trocar as ataduras e dar um banho no Sesshoumaru-( não pensem besteiras, lógico que ela vai olhar, mas paciente que não pode nem se mexer e quando se meche tem um gericutrico alguém tem que dar banho né... o Inu que não ia fazer isso. Eu ainda tenho um pingo de sanidade.)

- Tudo bem, Inuyaha Miuga vamos.-

- Inu saio resmungando abraçado na Tesaiga com Miuga rindo em sua cabeça.

- Realmente essa família é diferente.- diz ela se aproximando de Sesshoumaru, quando ela ia tocar nele ele segurou a mão dela num reflexo mas logo perdeu a força, ele a encarou.- desculpe se te acordei, tenho que te dar um banho, isso dever ter doido, não se preocupe não sou que nem aquela Yokai doida que queria te matar.- ele fecha os olhos – vou encarar isso como um tudo bem.

Do lado de fora do quarto.

- Eu quero meu pai- fala o inu sentado no chão.

- Inuyasha que sena é essa?-

- Se meu pai não voltar eu vou ter que ficar com o Psicopata da luazinha- Galo numero 7.

-para com isso. Vamos temos que pensar em alguma coisa Inu vai ficar ai chorando como uma criancinha de 5 anos!-

- Ta certo vamos atrás do mane que seqüestrou meu pai.-

- Mas e o seu irmão?- ele senta de novo no chão e começa e brincar com os dedos.

- Seu eu for salvar meu pai matam meu irmão, se eu ficar e proteger meu irmão matam me pai, se eu for atrás do meu pai ele me matar por não ter ajudado o meu irmão se eu não fizer nada e ficar aqui o Sesshoumaru me mata por não ter feito nada, então porque eu não enfio essa katana na minha barriga e adianto o trabalho?- U.U onde esse galo esta não me perguntem...- Ta parei, mas o que eu faço?-

- não tem ninguém que possa ficar aqui com sesshoumaru?-

- tem, um youkai sapo irritante, mas é o mesmo que nada...-

-Seu pai não tem nem um amigo em quem confiar?-

- São da laia do miuga...

- Alias cadê o miuga?-

- foi isso que eu disse...bando de inúteis...fogem ao primeiro sinal de perigo... ai que eu fasso?-

- pena que não da pra você se dividir em dois.

- depois quem bebeu fui eu... –....sem comentarios....

- Isso dói sabia!-

- Sabia mas e agora?-

- Não sei caramba?-

- Será que eu posso ajudar?-

- quem é você?-

Continua.

Cara eu vou ter pesadelos com essa caverna!!! Bom,isso ta louco mesmo agora, bem já que a Lory e a Nana já são de casa e não apareceu mais nem uma review tenho sempre que agradecer a elas,lol, acho que só elas pra me aturarem, cara eu vou sentir falta das reviews de vcs quando a fic terminar buaaa, sorte que eu acho que isso vai longe, mas pra mim nunca é o suficiente! BJS ate a Próxima

Prót.

Cantinho da Mady....

Cri cri cri....

Luz na janela a noite, a autora louca que acordou foi ver e saio berrando pra mãe

- MAEE A MADY FOI SEQUESTRADA POR ETS...-

Cadê a minha Irma???


	11. Chapter 11

-quem é você?-

- Um cachorro que fala me esconde Inu...- diz Kagome abraçada ao Hanyou, na frente deles estava um cachorro branco que era no mínimo quatro vezes maior que um Dogalemão, tinha duas caldas longas e felpudas, suas patas da frente eram pequenas, mas as traseiras tinha 3 vez vezes o tamanho, tinha caninos longos em forma de sabre, seus olhos eram vermelhos, suas orelhas eram como as de Inuyasha mas uma delas parecia estar rasgada

- Meu nome é Toyo, sou um dos soldados do antigo exercito dos Yokais cães a qual seu pai era general Sr. Inuyasha.-

- Toyo? Você não era um dos comandantes do meu pai?-

- Sim era. O Lord Inutaisho me pediu pra vir, ele temia que algo acontecesse. -

- Já aconteceu, ele sumiu.-

- Ele me disse que isso poderia ocorrer...Minhas ordens são proteger o Lord Sesshoumaru e você.-

- Acho que agora da pra ir Kagome, já temos baba para o Aluadinho – Galo numero sei lá

- Pretende ir atrás de seu pai Sr. Inuyasha?-

- Sim, alguma problema?-

- Posso mandar um pequeno regimento com você. – Diz o Youkai sentado-se ao lado da porta olhando calmamente pra Kagome que ainda estava assustada atrás do Inuyasha.

- Se tiver alguns farejadores...-

- Sasu e Ogi, Quanto ao Lord Sesshoumaru eu mesmo cuido da proteção dele.

- Certo, Kagome fique aqui com ele que eu tenho que falar com a peste.-

- Inuyasha Rin ainda esta lá.-

-Caramba um banho é assim tão demorado?- Soma de todos os galos mais um...

- Senta e fica quieto.- Inu podia Jurar que ouviu um riso do Youkai que agora estava Deitado

Naqueles momentos de silencio Kagome se afastou um pouco de inuyasha, mas o Hanyou não conseguia parar de pensar nela.

- "Meu pai sumiu, eu não estou desesperado, quem eu sempre quero matar esta no hospital e eu não estou feliz com isso, e não consigo pensar em como tirar a Kagome dessa encrenca..."-Pensava o Hanyou mau ele sabia que a garota também não conseguia parar de pensar nele, assim que Rin saio do quarto de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha entrou, quando Kagome foi o seguir o yokai a impediu.

- Acho que Inuyasha vai ficar mais à-vontade sozinho pra falar com Sesshoumaru, sem falar que você tem um cheiro forte.- disse ele sentando e colocando suas longas calda para frente.

- Cheiro forte?-

- Sim, você o distrairia.-

- Ata certo.

- Sesshoumaru tem um dos generais do papai ali fora.

- Toyo?-

- sim esse doido mesmo, eu vou ir atrás do nosso pai...-

- Porque já não foi?- perguntou ele sem abrir os olhos

- Escuta aqui o doidão de testa de lua se eu fosse matavam você.

- bela proteção... vai...

-Sabia que você é um completo babaca Sesshoumaru? Parece que você não se importa com ninguém mesmo, nem com você mesmo! Acho que você não está nem ai pra se o papai morr...- antes de Inuyasha terminar Sesshoumaru sentou-se na cama num único impulso, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, apesar dessa demonstração de força do irmão Inuyasha percebeu que era um reação furiosa, na qual ele haveria sido atacado se não fosse a debilidade do irmão. Mesmo assim logo isso passou e Inuyasha correu pra segurar o corpo do irmão que quase perdera a consciência.

- Nun...nunca...mais...fale...isso...-disse o mais velho com a respiração difícil.

- eu...-

- Cala boca...-

-...-

- vai.-

- não morre ate lá?-

- te bato depois.- disse ele fechado os olhos.

- Tá certo. Não ai ser tão fácil assim.-

Ele sai do quarto

- Toyo.-

- Sasu e Ogi o esperam- disse ele entrando no quarto enquanto Kagome olhava Inu.

- Kagome acho bom você.-

- Eu vou com vc e pronto. – diz agarrando o braço dele.

- Vamos então.

- Inu, ao ter mais cachorros falantes por aqui?-

- acho que vai...dois pelomenos.

- haviam quantos no exercito do seu pai?-

- 1780...não sei o que aconteceu com eles, bem olha lá- diz quando estavam na porta do hospital, dois grandes cães brancos um pouco menores que Toyo o esperavam um mordia o outro numa forma de bricadeira, tinham as patas grandes e corpos esguios alem de caninos curtos e olhos dourados. Assim que viram Inu correram para lá, eram dois filhotes grandes.

- Vocês dois são farejadores?-

- sim, quais as ordens?-

- quero que sigam esse cheiro- diz dando a bainha pra eles sentirem.- Kagome sobe.-

- subir a onde?-

- nas minhas costas?-

- pra que?-

- você não ai conseguir acompanhar anda sobe.- mais vermelha que um pimentão ela subiu nas costas dele.- pronta?-

- acho que....AHHHHHH- Inu saio correndo junto dos dois farejadores que poderiam ser mensageiros de tão rápidos que eram correndo, Kagome que comia tufos de cabelo do inu sem querer estava mais agarrada que nunca a ele tremendo.

- Perderam o rastro?- fala Inu parando bruscamente fazendo Kagome quase cair vendo que os farejadores estavam procurando rastros.

- A trilha se divide...- estavam numa floresta afastada da cidade onde haviam duas trilhas..

- ele estava de um lado e foi levado pra outro, mas os rastros tem a mesma intencidade.

- isso é...-

- Cheiro de sangue,é mais forte da direita- disse Sasu chacoalhando o pelo enquanto Ogi rosnava.-

- Sangue Inuyasha?- perguntou Kagome abraçada ao youkai.

- é sangue do meu pai...mas para ter esse cheiro tem que ser muito...andem vocês dois diz correndo com os dois cães em seu encalço que logo o ultrapassaram.

-Ele está tenso é como se temesse o pior para o pai...-pensava Kagome sem saber bem o que fazer.

-Pai, você é forte eu sei, mas porque acho que isso vai acabar mau? Kagome, porque te trousse? Você só vai correr perigo... Serra que eu tenho força o suficiente pra isso-

_**flash back**_

_Um pequeno Hanyou de cabelos prateados estava sentado na varanda dos fundos de uma grande casa segurando uma bola olhando dois enormes Cãs brancos numa espécie de luta, mas que não passava de uma brincadeira, Inutaisho era pelo menos 30 vezes maior que Sesshoumaru que estava sempre em desvantagem na brincadeira a qual parecia estar acostuma._

_O Garotinho sentia-se estranho, ele não era com sua mãe que perdera a pouco tempo, mas também não era como o pai e o que insistiam que ele chamasse de irmão, aquele era um dos motivos de não gostar de Sesshoumaru, ele podia agir normalmente com o pai e as brincadeiras,raras, eram sempre em suas formas normais que acabavam normalmente pelo mais velho sendo levado a algum lugar pelo pai que o carregava "mordendo" a pele perto do pescoço, mas depois de jogar o mais velho no chão Inutaisho voltavam a sua forma "Humana" e Sentava-se ao lado do caçula.-_

_- Vamos inuyasha, não vai brincar? – Envergonhado ele levantava e ia brincar com sua bola seguido pelo pai que tentava dar a mesma atenção para os dois._

_Na noite daquele dia Inuyasha dormia com medo dos troves da grande tempestade que se formara na cidade e correra para o quarto mais próximo: o do irmão mais velho._

_- O que você quer aqui fedelho?-_

_- Eu to com medo...-_

_- e o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Você é só um hibrido, vai, cai fora.-_

_O garotinho saio para o corredor onde foi interceptado pelo pai que o pós no colo, e levou para seu quarto._

_- Pai...o que é um Hibrido?-_

_- Hora de dormir, isso fica pra amanhã-_

_**Fim do flash back**_

- Se eu não for forte o suficiente, se eu não puder salvar o meu pai ou ajudar o meu irmao, ate esse yokais cão comum parecem ser mais poderosos que eu...-

- O cheiro esta mais forte.- disse Ogi.

- e a marcas de sangue no chão.-

- Essa não...- disse inu parando subitamente e colocando Kagome no chão- fiquem aqui com ela- Ele correu mais a frente, Quando Kagome olhou viu que havia um enorme cão branco que deixaria qualquer godzila um nanico a seu lado, ele sangrava muito e parecia fraco. –pai...- chamou inuyasha assustando Kagome

- "aquele é o Inutaisho?-

-Em fim chegou, vejo que veio socorrer o seu pai Hibrido...- disse a voz se aproximando

Hospital

Toyo estava sentado ao lada da cama de Sesshoumaru quando Rin entrou no quarto com um remédio, assim que ela deu o remédio para o Daiyoukai ele ouviu um rosnado do Youkai que agora estava numa posição própria para o ataque rosnando.

- Um que patético...- Uma rajada de vento lançou o cão contra a parede- Sesshoumaru, antes um Hanyou agora um serzinho patético como esse? Vejo que esta mesmo desesperao- diz Kagura entrando no quarto...

- Afastes se –Disse Rin

- Uma humana o que tem a fazer?-

Quando Kagura ia atacar Toyo mordeu sua mão e a jogou para o lado da cabeceira com o peso de seu corpo, num movimento inesperado Sesshoumaru se Ergueu e fincou as garras na gargata da Yokai que caio morta, mas com isso a dor do Lord chegou ao estremo, o fazendo desmaiar.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, Senhor Sesshoumaru por favor acorde- Sesshoumaru acordou com o chamado da enfermeira que passava um pano úmido em sua testa.- Por favor não se esforce, você não resistira a um esforço maior que fez agora.-

- Meu Lord.-

- Vá...atras...do Inuyasha...-

- Sim Senhor.-

- Rapido.-

- Por favor, sei que esta preocupado com seu irmão, mas sua saúde não permite agora.- diz ela cobrindo o Youkai. Que segura seu pulso.

- Não...tinha chances...contra...ela...porque...tentou... me proteger?-

- eu não podia ficar sem fazer nada, você esta com muita dor, vou te dar um analgésico.-

Continua...

* * *

Lory desculpa os capítulos curtos, mas estou fazendo de madrugada por causa das aulas, me enfiaram numa porcaria chamada Magisterio e eu tenho um monte de trabalhos de CNEE e OTP pra fazer, prometo que vou tentar fazer mais longos daqui pra frente. Nana vc não esta me perseguindo, mas se estiver continue que eu estou amando lol, acho que nosso gênio bateu kkkk, bem bjos pra vcs duas e pra quem mais esta lendo a fic

CONTINUA A CAMPANHA FASSA UMA LOUCA FELIZ

DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Cantinho da Mady

- la vou eu subir no telhado- ....- af af...bem coca cola, lanterna pra marcar o lugar... tudo aqui, agora é só esperar o Astecasjupterianos devolverem aquela louca da Mady-yasha

Luzinhas verdes aparecem... e levam a coca cola

- HEY SEU BANDO DE TRAMBIQUEIROS CADE A LOCA QUE EU CHAMO DE IRMÃ???-

Cai um bilhete da nave...

- DEOLUÇÃO: só em dias úteis de Venus.-

- Dia útil de Venus... tomara que a Mady enlouqueça vocês... legal como eu desço do telhado?-


	12. Chapter 12

-Pai, por favor reage, pai!- gritava Inuyasha com abraçado ao pescoço de Inutaisho que esta inconsciente em sua forma normal sangrando muito.

- Não adianta Inuyasha, o seu pai não pode fazer nada.

- Naraku seu maldito!- Berrou Inuyasha de ponde pé frente ao homem de cabelos pretos.

- Confesso que mesmo enfraquecido ele deu algum trabalho, mas veja só o tão poderoso General dos cães caído como um vira-lata sarnento.-

- Cale a sua boca seu Idiota, você não tem direito nem um de falar nada sobre o meu pai seu covarde!-

- Inuyasha, acha que pode comigo? A essas horas o seu irmão mais velho já deve ter sido morto pela Kagura, e se não foi eu mesmo cuido dele depois, agora saia da frente de deixe eu terminar a minha conversa com o seu pai que talvez eu deixe você vivo.-

- Você não vai chegar perto do meu pai- diz tirando a espada da bainha.

- O que vai fazer com essa espada velha? Acha que tem alguma chance.-

- INUYASHA!-

- KAGOME VÁ EMBORA COM OS DOIS AGORA!-

- NÃO!-

- que lindo, ele trouxe a namorada.- Uma grande energia começou a se formar perto de Naraku e foi em direção de Kagome.

- KAGOME!- quando inu ia correr foi golpeado pelo inimigo.-

- Tao frágil como a sua mãe, e você tão bobo como seu pai, sai da frente e fica vivo,você não pode fazer nada pela humana.-

- Esse cheiro, o lobo fedorento, ao menos ela esta a salvo. Naraku! Você quase matou o meu irmão, atacou o meu pai e tentou matar a Kagome! Você não vai sair vivo!- quando terminou de dizer isso a Teseiga se transformou.

- O que é isso... a espada de Inutaisho. Bem, acho que vou ter mais algo na minha coleção – diz atacando o Hanyou

Longe da li Kagome acordava nos braços de Kouga, mas Sasu e Ogi e não estavam por perto.

- Kouga?-

- aquele cachorro bobo te colocou em perigo Kagome.

- Me põem no cão agora que eu tenho que voltar lá!

- Pra que Kagome, vai acabar se machucando, se não fosse aqueles cachorros hiper-crescidos você estaria morta.-

- Sasu e Ogi? O que aconteceu com eles.

- Foram atrás de um tal de Toyo.-

- Kouga, você tem que me levar de volta agora!-

- ta bom, mas você na vai sair de perto de mim.

- Rapido Kouga.

Inuyasha lutava bravamente contra o inimigo, mas não conseguia ir longe conta Naraku que era muito mais rápido e forte.

- Morra Hanyou! – Berrou jogando o garoto para longe.

-Droga...eu não tenho forças contra ele...-

-Inutaisho, Inutaisho seu filho não sabe nada sobre seus poderes, diga-me onde esta a jóia que eu deixo ele vivo. Fala vendo o Yokai voltar na sua forma humana tentar se por de pé e cair. De quatro no chão.- Não passa de um cachoro.

-Inuyasha...- murmurou tão fraco que malmente qualquer um poderia ouvir,mas o hanyou ouviu- A ferida do vento.- diz antes de cair vomitando sangue

- Ferida do vento?- pensou o Hanyou quando uma lembrança lhe veio a cabeça

Flash back

_O pequeno Hanyou corria pela casa quando bateu na perna do pai e caio sentado no chão._

_- deve tomar mais cuidado pequeno.- diz Inutaisho colocando o garoto no colo, naquela época ainda moravam em um lugar mais afastado da sociedade humana que mantinha o estilo feudal ao qual o pai estava acostuma- Sesshoumaru estava te perseguindo?-_

_- não, não o vi o dia todo, disse o pequeno segurando o grande pelejo branco que o pai tinha sobe as costas._

_- Vamos Inuyasha, quero te mostrar uma coisa.- diz ele se encaminhando a um lugar._

_- O que é papai?-_

_- você vera.- diz entrando numa sala onde havia uma grande tapeçaria, nela havia estavam representados um grande cão branco e duas espadas.- Olhe filho, essas são Tenseiga e Tesaiga, a Tesaiga um dia pode ser sua._

_- Minha pai?-_

_- seu irmão não vai gostar nada da idéia, mas acho que é o certo, se você dominar a ferida do vento vai ter um poder quase imaginável, mas que só pode ser usado pelo bem. Vamos garoto, você tem que tomar um banho.-_

_- Banho não!-_

_- Banho sim.- Diz Inutaisho levando o filho que tentava fugir._

_Fim do Flash Back_

_-Ferida do vento...__mas como eu domino isso-_ pensa ele olhando Naraku se aproximar.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru não deve se esforçar- dizia a enfermeira tentando conter o yokai que tentava se levantar.

- Deixe-me.-

- Você mau suporta a dor,por favor, tem que descansar.-

- se ficar aqui vão te matar, vá agora e me deixe ir.-

- se ficar se movendo alem de dor vai se machucar mais do que já está, o seu braço esta sangrando, mesmo sendo um Yokai, você não vai resistir muito tempo.-Assim que ele tentou erguer-se caio deitado e tossiu sangue. Ela mais do que rápido lhe deu água e tentou acalmá-lo – Por favor Senhor Sesshoumaru, esta acamado a meses, ao matar aquela yokai chagou ao seu limite, se ficar de pé não seu corpo por mais forte que seja não ai suportar, por favor- falou quase as lagrimas.

- Humana...se meu irmão poder essa luta... não vai haver nada mais...nada com que se preocupar.-

- mas ele ainda não perdeu, por favor.-

- Tudo depende de você Inuyasha, eu posso sentir o cheiro do sangue de nosso pai...- fala fechando os olhos,não por sua própria vontade, mas pela força da doença.

Rin cobriu o yokai e pegou uma ampola de morfina.

Kagome segurava firme em Kouga que corria novamente em direção ao campo onde Inuyasha estava

-Kagome, por que se importa com aquele cachorro sarnento?-

- Por que ele precisa de mim.-

- Gostaria que você fosse menos angelical algumas vezes, isso te daria mais medo de morrer- fala o lobo voltando ao silencio.

Inuyasha se pós de pé e encarou Naraku que se aproximava devagar.

- O que foi Inuyasha? Já desistil?-

- Nunca...- murmurou - Mas sinto que não posso vencelo.-

_Na cabeça de inuyasha viram muitas vozes._

_- Inuyasha, vai desistir agora?-_

_- eu não posso contra ele Sesshoumaru! Você estava certo, eu sou só um Hanyou-_

_- Você é filho dos generais dos cães, você é um Hanyou,mas é tão forte quanto um Taisho, eu não posso lutar, e você pode, mostre pra mim que você merece que eu te chame de irmão._

_- Inuyasha, você pode, use a ferida do vento.-_

_- Pai eu não sei como fazer isso.-_

_- Sabe, você pode. Vá em frente.-_

_- INUYASHA!-_

_- kagome?-_

_- não desista!-_

-Hanyou-

- Com orgulho, diz levantando e posicionando a espada.

- Você vai morrer...

Continua

* * *

AAAHHH finalmente consegui fazer um capitulo antes das 3 da manhã, desculpe pela demora, Lory ta meio pequeno, desculpa ta, Nana eu to pirando cada vez mais.

Respondendo as perguntas

Lory eu tenho 15, faço 16 em setembro, sou novinha mesmo só tenho tamanho e uma mente insana.

Nana eu não sei se vou ser bem prof, vou fazer psicologia, acho que um louco entende outro kkkk.

BJS Próto di Fenix !!! NÃO ESQUEÇAM DAS MINHAS REVIEWS FASSA UMA AUTORA LOUCA FELIZ!!!

* * *

Cantinho da Mady.

Cri Cri Cri...

- Malditos Astecasjupterianos...


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

- É O SEU FIM – berrou Inuyasha indo para o ataque, mas que é repelido pelo inimigo que lhe da um soco no queixo o fazendo gospir sangue.

- Inuyasha acha mesmo que pode me matar? – riu Naraku de braços cruzados na frete do Hanyou- olhe pro seu pai e lembre do seu irmão, eu não pretendia matar vocês mas o seu irmão tinha que se meter a detetive e você bancar o Herói- diz atacando o Hanyou e o atirando para longe, ele começou a andar vagarosamente na direção do garoto. –Sesshoumaru.... estava começando a perceber que eu não era exatamente humano, já seu pai nem ligava para o fato, nem um dos dois achava que eu era uma real ameaça ate o seu querido irmãozinho ter ouvido uma das minhas conversas...vocês cães são enxeridos mesmo não? Mas então não tive escolha se não tentar eliminá-los, mas o seu pai não estava em casa e seu irmão se recusava veementemente a morrer um grande idiota ele, morrer antes seria melhor, eu não costumo ser piedoso...mas já você se recusa a aceitar que vai morrer.- fala olhando ele.

- Um Taisho nunca desiste. – Fala atacando Naraku, a luta deste momento em diante se tornou equilibrada, sem os dois perceberem Inutaisho usava todas as suas forças para se por de pé mas não conseguia..

- Maldito foi o dia que cheguei a aquele vilarejo...Sacerdotisa, se essa foi a escolha certa pra você foi a pior pra mim – pensava o Daiyokai –Desde o dia em que aquela jóia chegou em minhas mãos só sangue corre por minha vida... Minhas esposas morreram e agora querem matas os meus filhos, devia ter a destruído...a muito tempo-

Inutaisho olhou o filho ser jogado longe e tentou novamente se por de pé mas caio por causa dos ferimentos que não paravam de sangrar ele estava exausto, Inuyasha estava sozinho, nas condições do pai ele não conseguiria lutar.

Um pouco longe dali um yokai lobo carregava uma humana, quando Kouga percebeu que estava ocorrendo um combate no vale ele parou e pos Kagome não chão.

- Kagome, esta havendo uma luta lá, eu não posso te levar mais adiante- diz ele.

- Kouga eu vou mesmo assim.- berrou kagome indo, mas o yokai a segurou.

- Você não entende? Vão se usar como escudo contra o inuyasha, você pode morrer Kagome!-

- Não importa, eu tenho que estar lá com ele!- Dizia ela entre lagrimas, ela sentia e sabia que tinha que estar com Inuyasha naquele momento.

- Kagome...-

- Se não vai me ajudar não me atrapalhe- diz ela tentando se livrar de Kouga. Mas o Yokai não sedia as tentativas de Kagome de se libertar

- Kagome não posso deixar você ir!- dizia ele a abraçando.

- Vai embora e me deixa aqui agora!- dizia chorando mais.

Muito mais longe dali o mais velho dos Taisho lutava contra sua própria debilitação para tentar se útil a guerra que sua família travava, mas mesmo assim não tinha forças nem para se manter açodado. Rin o observava sentada ao lado da cama.

- Ele é extremamente forte, poucos youkais resiste a essa doença, e mesmo com tanto poder nem ele resistiu ao esforço que foi obrigado a fazer ao matar aquela Youkai, por mais que ele não demonstre a dor que ele sente dever ser quase insuportável.-Enquanto ela pensava sobre isso notou que os olhos do yokai ficaram totalmente vermelhos –Ele esta inconsciente...-

Sesshoumaru estava em um sonho, isso era estranho pois yokais não sonhavam. Ele estava num local escuro cheio de nevoa, estava deitado com a cabeça no colo de uma youkai de cabelos prateados e uma meia lua na testa.

- _Sesshoumaru...- chamou ela com a mão no rosto do filho que a encarou um tanto quanto surpreso_

_- Mae...Isso que dizer que eu morri?- pergunta ele. Ligando os fatos, sua mãe estava morta._

_- Não, ainda não é sua hora meu filho, vim te trazer uma informação que pode por em jogo sua vida, do seu pai, e é claro do bastardo dele...- dizia ela com algum desprezo olhando para o nada como se pudesse ver mais alguém ali_

_- A jóia de quatro almas.- disse ele sentando-se _

_- Sim, ela está no único lugar onde você poderá me ver ao lado da humana. Isso é tudo que posso te dizer.- disse ela olhando o filho com calma, era tão fria como ele mas ambos estavam nervosos com aquela conversa._

_- Ele não vai sobrevier não é?- perguntou ele estalando as garras. A muito tempo não podia fazer aquilo._

_- Existem coisas que são piores que a morte...- disse ela arrumando seu quimono branco e azul antes de alinha o laço lilás._

_- Somente ele teria coragem pra isso.- Disse ele olhando mais uma vez para a mãe._

_- E você Sesshoumaru, criaria o Hibrido?- Diz ela sumindo na nevoa._

- Senhor Sesshoumaru- a voz da garota trousse o Yokai de volta a realidade.

- Humana...- Murmurou ele fechando os olhos.

- Eu tenho nome.- disse ela cobrindo melhor ele e saindo.

- Rin.- disse ele olhando pra ela. – isso importa?- ela o olhou e sorriu

- pra mim, sim. Descanse.- diz ele saindo.

-Nunca vou entender os humanos nem a minha mãe.-

-Inuyasha, desista você nunca via conseguir me deter.

Disse Naraku olhando o garoto que sangrava.

-INUYASHA!! – Veio ma Voz conhecida de longe.

-KAGOME VA EMBORA- Berrou Inuyasha.

- a humana isso vai ser divertido.-

- Você não vai encostar na Kagome!- Diz ele, quando Naraku ia atacar as coisas parecem mais lentas para Inuyasha, era como se ele pudesse ver através do vento ao redor da espada.- esse é...- disse se levantando e posicionado-se- FERIDA DO VENTO!- ele acertou Naraku de costas o fazendo cair – NEM PENCE EM ENCOSTAR NA MINHA KAGOME!-

- Inuyasha...- murmurou Kagome olhando para ele.

- Corajoso, vejo que aprendeu a usar o canino de seu pai, mas olhe pra ele, não vai durar muito, sangrando como esta posso te propor um jogo, quem você quer salvar? Seu pai, que não pode se defender ou uma humana tola? Não importa a sua escolha, um vai morrer.

- QUEM VAI MORRER É VOCÊ- grita ele correndo para o ataque antes que Naraku pudesse reagir.

- Nada mal garoto, mas eu venci seu pai....-

- Trapaciando...toma isso. Ferida do vento!-

Naraku recebeu o golpe e foi jogado longe. Mas mesmo assim se pós de pé.

- Diga adeus a sua humana-

-NÃO KAGOME- Inuyasha correu e abraçou Kagome, os dois esperaram o ataca mas esse não veio.

-INUTAISHO SEU MADITO!- o grito de dor de Naraku foi ouvir- Isso não vai acabar comigo seu cão sarnento.-

Inuyasha viu seu pai de pé atrás de Naraku com as garras atravessando o corpo do inimigo. Inutaisho ofegava e parecia estar usando suas ultimas forças.

- Você vai pro pior inferno, e eu vou ter certeza disso. Inuyasha, Destrua a jóia, diga ao Sesshoumaru e fique sabendo que vocês dois são muito importantes pra mim e que quero que continuem vivendo em paz.-

- PAI! NÃO!-

Uma luz envolveu Naraku e Inutaisho, em minutos somente uma grande cratera estava no lugar.

- Inuyasha.-

- Toyo, leve ela pra casa...- disse ele levantado, Kagome olhou para traz e viu o grande cão se aproximar dela enquanto Inuyasha sumia.

- Venha, pode subir nas minhas costas.-

- Mas Inuyasha.-

- Menina ele precisa de tempo...venha, ande.-

- Toyo, o que aconteceu com Inutaisho?-

- Ele fez um lacre de sangue, prendeu a ele mesmo e o inimigo em uma outra dimensão, não sabe-se como desfazê-lo, o Lord Inutaisho sabia que não resistiria muito, por isso fez isso, mesmo que ferisse gravemente Naraku isso não adiantaria , então ele achou melhor se sacrificar pelos filhos...

- Inuyasha vai ficar bem?-

- Demora, mas vai...tenho que cumprir a ultima ordem de meu senhor e proteger seu primogênito, mas vou te deixar em casa antes. Segure no meu pelo.-

* * *

2 Dias depois

"Inuyasha como você está? Se precisar de mim é só chamar"

* * *

Uma semana depois

"Inuyasha por favor me responde, estou preocupado com você.-

* * *

Duas semanas

"Inu, por favor, Jaken não me deixou entrar dizendo que você não queria ver ninguém, nem o seu irmão você tem ido visitar que eu conversei com a Rin, Inuyasha deixa eu te ajudar."

* * *

Três semanas.

" Inuyasha...deixe eu te ajudar é melhor com um amigo por perto, você esta mau, por favor, me deixa te ver."

* * *

Um mês depois

-Sssennhooorrr Sssessshoooummmaru.- dizia Jaken entrando no quarto de Sesshoumaru que estava sentado encostado na cabeceira de sua cama com as pernas cobertas, ainda parecia enfraquecido, mas já estava bem mais forte.

- caldo jaken- disse ele dando um olhar para Toyo que estava no canto do quarto, o grande cão se levantou e carregou Jaken pra fora que se revoltava contra o outro Yokai.

Sesshoumaru ficou em silencio por algum tempo antes colocar suas mãos em seu colo e falar.

- Inuyasha, você vai me fazer ir ate ai?- disse em um tom ameno e ate baixo, mas logo o Hanyou atravessava a porta do quarto e a batia atrás de si.- Não me olhe como se eu não me importasse.-

- Você devia descansar e não me dar sermão- disse o Hanyou irritado.

- Vou passar meses nessa estado, menos ou mais esforço e irrelevante. Sente- fala indicando a ponta da cama. Contra sua vontade Inuyasha sentou-se, sabia que não devia fazer o irmão se esforçar e se ele se irritasse não ia ser bom para ambos.

- Por que?-

- Ele achou que era certo... Não tem como prevê-lo.-

- Se eu tivesse o matado...-

- Nem eu conseguiria...- Sesshoumaru colocou a mão sobre o braço esquerdo.

- Como você consegue?-

- Suportar tanta dor sem mostrar? Apenas a deixo pra mim, algo que ninguém precisa saber. Sou um solitário, filho da lua, você não, devia atender a garota.-

- Como sabe?-

- Humanos não são silenciosos Inuyasha.-

- Kagome falou com Rin...Ta eu falo com ela? Desde quando você gosta de humanos ?-

- Não gosto, já estou abrindo exceção de mais pra você Inuyasha.-

- Você tem que descansar Sesshoumaru.- diz ele levantando.-

- Não use isso como desculpa. Vá atrás dela agora.-

- Eu deveria ficar...-

- Ficou um mês sem me ver e vai adorar ficar outro anda vai.-

- Certo.-

- Inuyasha.

- que?-

-Quando sair deixe o Jaken pra fora.-

- vou me divertir.-

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e ficou quieto apor isso, Inuyasha saio do quarto e se preparou para ir para o templo.

-Se ate o Sesshoumaru que odeia humanos esta me mandando ir ver a Kagome...-

"_**Kagome, me espere na porta do templo."**_

Kagome leu e releu a mensagem varias vezes antes de correr para a frente do templo, logo ela viu o hanyou subir as escadas e correu para abraçá-lo

-Inuyasha.-

- Desculpe Kagome, prometo que não vou mais te deixar por nada.-

Continua.

* * *

Coro de aleluia ao fundo... Finalmente consegui escrever um capitulo,

eu ainda to achando curto segundo os padrões da Lory, mas ele ate que ficou descente apesar de tudo,

Nana outro ponto em comum entre nos, conseguimos nos quebrar de maneiras doidas RS

, Isa, espero que você acompanhe a fic mesmo estou adoram ter mais leitores alem das minhas duas queridas!

Bem agora eu tenho uma pergunta pra vcs.

Eu tenho duas maneiras de terminar a fic,

uma mais longa com muito mais InuXKagome e SesshyXRin sem falar em muitas coisas doidas só que vai demorar um pouquinho mas pra mim postar os capítulos,

já a outra é mais simples e com enredo um pouco menor, e os capítulos são mais curtinhos...

bem vcs decidem qual querem BJS REVIEWS di Fenix


	14. Tempos de calmaria ou não

Tempos de calmaria ou não parte 1- O dia de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado em sua cama lendo quando ouviu claramente uma briga na parte de baixo da casa.

- VOCÊ VAI SAIR COMIGO SIM INUYASHA! NEM PENSE QUE VOCÊ VAI FICAR TRANCADO EM CASA MAIS UM MÊS!- berrava kagome que pulava na frente de inuyasha

- KEH, SÓ FALTA VOCÊ QUERER QUE EU VÁ PRA ESCOLA SEGUNDA FEIRA!- berrou de volta o Hanyou com os punhos fechados..

- VOCÊ VAI SIM! JÁ PERDEU MUITA AULA!-

E assim ia a confusão, percebendo que não ia poder ler o resto do livro que alias não estava lhe agradando nada o colocou no criado mudo e se encostou na cabeceira da cama, mas mesmo assim não teria paz.

- INUYASHA! ME POEM NO CHAO AGORA!-

- KEH! VAI PARAR DE BRIGAR COMIGO?-

- SÓ SE VOCÊ PERCEBER QUE ESTA SENDO UM BABACA!-

E assim foi ate que Inuyasha escutou um berro que por mais rouco que fosse o assustou

- INUYASHA VEM AQUI AGORA!- o grito nesse único fôlego por mais rouco que estivesse soara igual a Inutaisho quando estava irritado, mas Inuyasha sabia que era Sesshoumaru, e que pra ele perder a calma estava realmente irritado.

- Viuuuu o queee vocccê fezzzz? Encoomodooouuu o seenhorrrr Sessshoouumaru!-

- Cala boca jaken- disse Kagome empurrando o youkai pra longe.

- Niiingguemm gosta do JAKEN.....- "."

- vai inuyasha.-

- Nem meu pai berrava assim comigo.- engoliu seco e subiu a escada, Kagome o seguiu. Sesshoumaru nunca havia erguido a voz nem um pouco antes, mas Inuyasha tinha que compreender apesar de não querer que o irmão precisava descansar e que toda aquela situação estava o incomodando a ponto de abalar sua imbatível calma.

- Entra- disse o youkai mantendo a calma que sempre tinha apesar da aparente irritação.

- Pergunta, baixou o papai em você agora?-

- vai baixar se você não parar de berrar e começar a ir pra aula.-

- Sesshoumaru...-

- quieto, você vai pra aula, e sim você vai sair com a humana e de preferência a quilômetros daqui.-disse ele com os olhos demonstrando a impaciência.

- você esta bem?- diz indo medir a febre do irmão com a mas sendo impedido por um cascudo irmão mais velho.- ISSO DOEU.-

-PARA DE GRITAR- berrou já perdendo a paciência.

- ta...- O.O (NA: o Sesshy não ta bem...bem ele aturou as minhas loucuras de tacar ele no hospital, tadin bem tadin do inu)

- Manda a humana entrar.-

- Eu tenho nome!- disse Kagome entrando, mas quando recebeu olhar frio do youkai se escondeu atrás de inu.

- Pega esse estrupício que eu chamo de irmão, faz ele ir pra aula segunda e some com ele ate de noite.-

- Tu..tudo...bem...- fala tremendo.

- Podemos ir?-

- já deviam ter ido.- Inu tratou de arrastar Kagome pra longe.

- Ele é sempre assim?-

- não, ele não fala nem oi, te ignora e não expressa nada, mas acho que ele passou tanto tempo lá parado no hospital que ele somou tudo e ta compensando as 10 palavras de cada dia nessa semana...-

- ata...-

- onde você quer ir?-

- Qualquer lugar...só quero ficar com você.- diz abraçando ele e eles saem juntos.

Sesshoumaru após o irmão ter saído voltou a sua leitura, apesar do livro ser entediante era o melhor que tenha a fazer, Toyo logo aparece e ficou algum tempo por ali deitado no tapete, algum tempo depois ele se pós de pé e sacudiu o pelo e saio, aquilo era um hábitos do yokai que sempre estava em olho em tudo.

Mas a calma do mais velho dos filhos de Inutaisho não durou muito. Um cheiro conhecido o envolveu.

-Esse cheiro é...não meus sentidos estão brincando comigo, essa maldita doença ainda esta mexendo comigo.- 

Pensou ele voltando a ler, mas logo um Yokai sapo entrou em seu quarto.

- Seeeennhhhooor Ssesssshooomarrru! – No momento seguinte um livro verde de capa dura atingiu o também verde e também cabeça dura mordomo que acabou na parede posterior.

- Eu tenho que morrer pra ter um pouco de paz?- perguntou ele massageando o braço.

- Se você quiser eu volto depois- disse uma mulher com jeito de menina na porta.

- Rin?- questionou ele enquanto ela entrava- feche a porta por favor.-

- Fico feliz em ver que já esta melhor.-

- Veio só para me ver?-

- Sim, você meio que forçou a sua saída do hospital, achei que ia precisar de alguma coisa por causa do seu braço.-

- Muito amável, mas se veio para isso perdeu o seu tempo.-

-não, por favor me deixe ao menos trocar esse curativo.

- Não vou conseguir convencer você do contrario- isso era mais do que um sim e Rin sabia disso.

- Onde posso pegar água?-

- o banheiro e na segunda porta ali.-

- Licença.- Quando ele voltou com uma pequena vazilia com água ele já estava sem a parte superior do pijama preto que usava. Ele não pode não reparar no corpo extremamente definido do yokai que estava de olhos fechados, enrubescida ela colocou a vasilha no criado mudo e pegou a sua bolsa, assim que terminou de separar as coisas que havia trazido desenfaixou o braço de Sesshoumaru e limpou o cistos que agora já cicatrizavam, depois de passar um remédio a base de ervas, enfaixou novamente.- você é realmente bem silencioso, concordo com o seu pai agora.

- hun?- questionou ele olhando para ela agora.

- Seu pai me disse que você não era frio e digamos, malvado, só quieto.-

- Ele falava de mais.-

- E você de menos.- disse ela sorrindo. E terminando de prender as ataduras, após isso ele abaixou a cabeça, mas logo ele colocou a mão no queixo dele e levantou sua cabeça.

- Para alguém tão inquieta você, esta calada de mais...-

- E você falando de mais, pra quem ignora todo mundo.-

- Você não é todo mundo, me obrigou a decorar seu nome.- diz ele colocando as mãos no colo.

- isso deve ser alguma coisa mesmo, Yokais não costuma ligar muito para humanos, não os que eu conheço.

- Nos dêem um motivo para nos importamos e lembramos. Aquele inútil do Jaken vai trazer o chá em alguns minutos.

- Chá? Ata.-

Depois que Jaken entrou e saiu Sesshoumaru e Rin começaram a conversar, ou quase isso.

- Porque é tão quieto?-

- Não vejo vantagem em falar muito, porque fala muito?-

- Não sei, por que deixa as cortinas fechadas.-

-não mudaria nada, tem uma arvore ali.-

- Posso?-

- não vou te impedir.- ela levanta da vera da cama e vai abrir a pesada cortina de veludo azul escuro.

- Você tem uma vista linda daqui.-

- Não ligo pra isso.-

- Para o que você liga?-

- Algumas coisas.- diz ele fechando os olhos, Rin sabia que ele ainda estava cansando, para um yokai forte como ele as semanas de recuperação haviam exigido muito dele e ele já havia se esforçado de mias aquele dia.

- Você esta bem cansado não é?-

- Vou ficar bem em algum tempo.- disse ele sem se mexer ela voltou a se sentar na beira da cama , ele abriu os olhos e a encarou.- Fale.-

- Posso fazer uma coisa?-Ele levantou a sobrancelha e voltou a fechar os olhos, Rin encarou aquilo como um sim e colocou os dedos nos ombros do yokai deixando as palmas sobre o peito dele, devagar ela fez vários movimentos circulares com as mãos, Sesshoumaru acabou por relaxar os ombros e deixar a garota continuar.- Deve ser incomodo pra vocês ficarem nas formas humanas.-

- Não muito- disse ele abrindo um pouco os olhos.

- Você é bem maior que aquele outro yokai cão não é?-

- Bastante, mas sou muito pequeno ainda.- anunciou ele.

- Desculpe perguntar, mas quantos anos você tem?-

- 725- Disse normalmente- não parece assustada.-

- Na verdade achei que fosse mais velho, teoricamente nos temos a mesma idade segundo o tempo de vida das nossas espécies.-

- Teoricamente.-

- Então seu irmão não precisaria ir pra escola.-

- Acho que ele já a fez umas 30 vezes...-

- e você?-

- bastante.-

- Deve ser complicado mesmo vocês se relacionarem com humanos.-

- Inuyasha não lembra... mas nosso pai sofreu muito com a morte de Izaoy, ele me dizia que cada momento valeu mais do que muitas coisas em sua vida enquanto ela estava viva.-

- você parece mais a vontade agora.-

- Você tem o dom de mexer comigo- disse de olhos fechados.

- Porque sinto orgulho disso?- Ele sorrio- Você deveria sorrir mais.- diz ela parando as mãos sobre o peito dele.

- Rin...- chamou ele.

- Sim?- Ele se aproximou dela e ela também, logo ela estava no colo dele- não devia se esforçar, ainda não se recuperou totalmente.-

- Não importa.

No andar de baixo Toyo pegou Jaken pela roupa e o levou pra fora.

- Poorrrqueeee fezzzz Issssooo?-

- Não vai querer ser morto pelo seu amo, nem eu quero. Anda ache algo para fazer, eu vou ir cuidar do outro filho de meu senhor.-

- Faaallaaa cooommo ssse o Seeennhooorrr Innnuuutaiiisho aiiinnda...-

- Enquanto houver quem lembre a pessoa sempre ficara viva, ele estaria muito orgulhoso no momento.

Inuyasha andava pela rua com Kagome, eles riam e brincavam como se conhecessem desde que nasceram, estavam fazendo a maior bagunça no parque deixando um Yokai lobo que olhava de longe enciumado.

- é Kulga, essa você perdeu- falava ele pra si mesmo descendo da arvore e indo em borá.

-Inuyasha- chamou Kagome deitada na grama ao lado dele.

- O que é?-

- Naquele dia que nos quase fomos atropelados...-

- Keh, porque lembrou disso.-

- depois que você me salvou...-

- Depois que eu te salvei?-

- Você ia...- ela sentou-se na grama e Inuyasha também..

- Te beijar- terminou ele se aproximando dela e fazendo o que fora impedido da outra vez, mau sabia ele que esse era o primeiro beijo da garota. Ela lembraria pra sempre daquela dia em baixo da cerejeira.

- Sesshoumaru.-

- Hun?-

- Eu e você...bem...-

- Nem eu achei que fosse possível. Mas...- Ela se aproximou para beijá-lo mas ele pós o indicador em seu lábio- ainda não, você vai querer ter uma boa lembrança disso ate onde eu conheço humanos.-

- Vai ser uma boa lembrança.-

- Pode ser melhor. Diz ele a abraçando.

- Desde quando gosta de mim.-

- Não sei dizer, mas você deve saber...-

- Eu gosto de você desde o dia que o vi, mesmo doente você me passava uma sensação de confiança, era como se estar do seu lado me deixasse bem...-

- Meu pai deve ter percebido isso...-

- Acho que sim, se não fosse ele...-

- Inutaisho sabia o que fazia- disse ele segurando a mão dela.

Estavam a algum tempo daquela forma, ela sentada no colo dele com a cabeça em seu peito nu e ele com a face direita encostada na cabeça dela fazendo parte de seu cabelo cair sobre o dela.

- Rin, eu nunca soube o que era amor, mas estou disposto a descobrir, se for com você-

- Sesshoumaru...-

- Eu não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo para demonstrar, mas de alguma forma...-

- eu posso ver que você gosta de mim.- diz ela sorrindo.- Eu ou ter que ir, mas amanha eu venho de novo.-

- Quando eu estiver melhor vou tentar não te obrigar a ter que vir aqui.-

- Não me importo, só quero que você melhore logo.- Diz ela levantando, ele ia fazer o mesmo- Nem pensar.- disse com as mãos nos ombros dele- Você ainda tem que descansar, em uma semana talvez, mas hoje não!-

- Vai, antes que eu não te deixe ir.-

- Eu volto.-

Inuyasha chegou em casa sorrindo, assim que entrou em casa pegou o Yokai sapo pelas roupas e saiu girando ate ele ficar tonto e o sapo mais ainda assim que subiu a escada encontrou a porta do quarto do irmão semi aberta e ele lendo como o "deixara mais cedo"-

- Ainda ai?-

- Não Inuyasha, eu estou no seu quarto destruindo a decoração, aqui está o meu clone.-

- Ata, boa noite clone mal-humorado do Sesshoumaru- ele recebeu um livro na cabeça.

- Ei você me paga por essa!- diz pulando encima do irmão e o abraçando.-

- Inuyasha o meu braço!- diz dando um cascudo nele com o braço que não estava "ferido".

- Keh... –resmungou ele sentando no chão.- EI, você esta de bom humor.-

- Inuyasha, eu vou te internar num hospício-

- Esta sim, você esta com o cheiro da infermeira!-

- e você o de um gambá, anda, cai fora.-

- Sesshoumaru arrumou namorada na na na na!-

- Inuyasha, isso não te diz respeito, segundo, eu fui mais rápido que você que demorou séculos para fazer algo gostando de ão...Cai fora.-

- Então, vai começar a gostar de hanyou?-

- Não se preocupe, sempre vou odiar você.-

- Ele ia ficar feliz-

- Ia, você usou um pouco de cérebro finalmente-

- Eu vou te abraçar!-

- Se encostar no meu braço ou em mim eu te mato!-

- BOA NOITE SESSHOUMARU!- grita o Hanyou saindo

Sesshoumaru sorriu e fechou os olhos, aquele dia parecia um sonho.

* * *

Parte dois - Se não há sogra, chame o sogro.

Inuyasha entrou no quarto o irmão de manha cedo para ir lhe "acordar" mas encontrou Sesshoumaru sentado na beira da cama totalmente vestido. Já fazia uma semana desde a primeira visita de Rin e o primeiro dos beijos de Kagome.

- Vejo que já esta melhor.-

- Não diga besteira, o fato de eu estar mais forte não quer dizer que eu estou melhor.-

- Vai passar o dia fora da cama?-

- Não Inuyasha eu me vesti pra entrar em coma.- disse balançando a cabeça negativamente Inuyasha mostrou a língua para o irmão e se aproximou.

- Vem, eu te ajudo.-

- Quem disse que eu preciso da sua ajuda?-

- EU, vamos, eu fique bastante tempo te vendo numa UTI pra querer te mandar de novo pra lá idiotice.- Diz estendendo a mão para o irmão que aceitou. Assim que ele estava de pé se rendeu e colocou o braço sobre o ombro do irmão, ainda estava fraco, e seu orgulho não ia o ajudar no também vencia o orgulho para ajudar o irmão. – Kagome veio tomar café da manha conosco.-

- Não vejo nada de mais.- anunciou o mais velho.

Kagome que estava na sala viu quando os dois desceram a escada, ela já achava Sesshoumaru alto desde que o vira no hospital, mas agora ela via que ele era no mínimo 40 centímetros mais alto que Inuyasha, eles formavam um quadro exótico juntos, Inuyasha de vermelho com suas orelhas e Sesshoumaru com roupas claras e suas marcas na face. Ela não deixou de notar que o mais velho dos Taisho parecia cansado.

- Aqui estamos nos Kagome.-

- Bom dia Sesshoumaru.-

- Bom dia Kagome- disse ele num tom ameno.

Na sala de jantar Sesshoumaru ficou do lado direito da mesa e Kagome e Inuyasha no esquerdo, a ponta da mesa ficou vazia, mas se você olhasse bem a mesa, veria que apesar de não haver um prato ali, era como se esperassem mais alguém chegar a mesa. Kagome ficou em silencio e Inuyasha não conseguia quebrar o gelo durante o café da manha. Sesshoumaru era geralmente calado e era difícil quebrar o ambiente que muitas vezes instaurava.

- Kagome.-

- Han?- assustou-se ela ao ver que era Sesshoumaru que a chamava.

- Não sou de conversar, mas ate eu me incomodo com esse silencio.-

- Keh, essa estadia no hospital te fez mais mau do que bem Sesshoumaru- anunciou Inuyasha.

- Queria descobrir algo que fizesse bem ao seu cérebro- retrucou o mais velho fazendo Kagome rir.

- Ate você Kagome !-

- Vocês só podiam ser irmãos mesmo sabia.-

- Por mais que nem um de nos quisesse.-

Depois de alguns minutos Sesshoumaru encarou Inuyasha.

- Tudo bem, to indo, não vou me atrasar.- disse ele levantando- Já venho Kagome- falou ele correndo.-

- Como ele...-

- não ele não lê pensamentos, ele só andava me enchendo muito a paciência de manha e ele aprendeu quando eu estava o mandando ir pra escola.-

- Não sei porque o obrigam a ir tantas vezes pra escola...-

- Ele parece ter 17 anos, faz o que um humano de 17 faz, quantas vezes forem precisas, eu também passei por isso.

- Vocês são bem mais velho comparados aos humanos...

- Seu namorado tem 398 anos...-

- 300 e...-

- sim.-

- Bem não importa, ele ainda tem menos juízo que eu.-

- Uma criança de 5 anos é mais ajuizada que ele.- diz Sesshoumaru levantando, Kagome o acompanhou ate a sala. Assim que Inuyasha desceu e saiu com Kagome, Sesshoumaru foi para o Jardim e sentou-se na beira da fonte que havia lá. ficou sozinho por alguns minutos mas logo a garota de cabelos pretos apareceu.

- Pensei que fosse trabalhar hoje.

-Consegui o dia de folga, sentindo-se melhor?

- Sim.- disse ele enquanto ela sentava.- Você fica bem de roupas claras, bem, só tinha te visto de pijama ate hoje.-

- Ou sem ele.-

- Você me deixa envergonhada.-

- Rin...-

- adoro quando você fala meu nome.- ele fechou os olhos.- então, acho que agora é um bom momento para lembrar.

- Realmente é.- disse ele se aproximando dela, o beijo foi calmo, lento, parecia frio mas nele havia todo um carinho pouco mostrado em muitos momentos...

- Sesshoumaru....-

- Shii. – fala a colocando em seu colo.

- Me sinto uma criança de oito anos no seu colo...

- Se você fosse uma criança de oito anos, eu ia esperar você crescer, mas nuca ia sair de perto de você.-

- Eu te amo.- ele em resposta deu um beijo na testa dela.

A Tarde Inuyasha voltou com Kagome, os dois encontraram Sesshoumaru e Rin juntos na sala.

-Olha lá, a minha cunhada está aqui!-

- como sabe que sou sua cunhada?-

- Sesshoumaru esta com seu cheiro e você o dele, no mínimo vocês estavam abraçados.

- Rin.-

- Kagome, quanto tempo - fala ela levantando para abraçar a menina.

- vocês dois estão juntos mesmo?-

- não oficialmente...-

- agora que ele já sabem.- disse Sesshoumaru.-

- é oficial.- fala ela voltando a sentar ao lado do yokai.

- Bem, então somos 2 casais.

- acho que sim. – fala Inuyasha sentando ao lado de Kagome, a conversa durou por um tempo ate que o olhar dos dois irmãos se fixou numa poltrona vazia.

- Inuyasha?-

- Sesshoumaru?-

- Não é nada. Rin, eu acho que vou ir deitar um pouco.-

- Eu vou com você.-

- Hey...- disse Inuyasha.

- Malicioso.- disse Rin de braço dado com Sesshoumaru.

-eles formam um casal bonito.-

- Keh, o Sesshoumaru gosta mesmo dela...bem isso é a prova de que milagres ocorrem.-

- Ele ainda parece doente.-

-Segundo a Rin vai demorar alguns meses pra ele se recuperar totalmente, ao menos ele se meche, fala, me xinga e me bate, melhor ele já esta.- fala ele a colocando contra a parede para beija-lá.-

-Inuyasha tem algo brilhando entre aqueles retratos.-

- Kagome você esta bem? Não tem nada ali.-

- tem sim. Me ajuda a chegar lá.

- Keh, nem o Sesshoumaru que tem mais de 2 metros alcançaria aquilo ali.

- Você consegue. Pega ta ali bem no meio.- Incrédulo Inuyasha pulou e acabou por agarra algo transparente que ficou rosa em sua mão era uma jóia.

- Essa é a...-

- Joia de 4 almas.-

A jóia começou a brilhar e a terra tremeu.

-O QUE É ISSO?-

Logo Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam de volta a sala, no exato momento em que a jóia se partiu e um portal se abriu na sala.

- pai- murmurou Inuyasha.

- narack- completou Kagome ao ver o Yokai e o homem serem jogados para fora, Inutaisho esta inconsciente e Naraku rindo.

- INUYASHA AS KATANAS.- O hanyou reagiu ao grito de Sesshoumaru e pegou as espadas que estavam sobre uma mesa na sala, ele jogou a Batenseiga para o irmão e pegou a Teseiga.

- NÃO VÃO ME PEGAR!- disse o inimigo sumindo no ar,

- Naraku seu maldito volte aqui.-

- Inuyasha não temos tempo.- falou o mais velho largando a Katana e correndo ate onde o pai estava caído com Rin.

- Ele perdeu muito sangue Sesshoumaru, tem que receber cuidados agora.

- Sesshoumaru...-

- Vamos inuyasha.-

Horas depois. Hospital.

- Sesshoumaru, você devia ir descansar.-

- estou bem Inuyasha.-

- Seu irmão esta certo, você esta muito fraco ainda.-

- Naraku voltou, ele vai ir atrás dos fragmentos que estão por ai e pode matar o nosso pai, eu não vou a lugar nem um.

- Sesshoumaru, por que ele quer tanto aquela jóia.

- um único fragmento aumentaria seu poder a jóia toda poderia fazer Inuyasha se tornar um Yokai completo.

- Isso se complica cada vez mais.

- Rin, pode ver se consegue descobrir algo?-

- Posso sim, Vem comigo Kagome?-

- Vou.-

-...-

- Sesshoumaru, acha que ele agüenta?-

- Tenho certeza, mas temos que cuidar pra que não façam com ele o que fizeram comigo, ele esta muito ferido, e usou todas as forças que tinha para tentar deter Naraku, nosso pai precisa de nos.

- Achei que o tínhamos perdido, e agora parece que vamos perder de novo...Sesshoumaru, você não esta em condições de lutar, e eu não sei se consigo.

- você consegue sim, então cale a boca. Elas estão vindo.

- Ele acabou de sair da cirurgia esta sendo levado para um quarto, como vocês pediram, mas não sei se o medico vai deixar vocês chegarem perto dele.

- Nos fazemos ele deixar.

Depois de uma discussão como o medico Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha conseguiram ir ver o pai.

Inutaisho estava entubado, recebia soro, sangue e era alimentado por sonda, seus olhos estavam completamente vermelhos, um de seus braços estavam engessados e o outro atadura do, o pescoço estava imobilizado, estava coberto do peito que estava enfaixado também

- Pai...- murmurou Inuyasha as lagrimas, Sesshoumaru pós a mão no ombro do irmão.

- Antes você e agora ele.-

- Inuyasha.-

- é tudo culpa minha.-

- Não é culpa do Naraku, vamos acabar com ele.

- quando tudo parece bem...-

- Veja pelo lado bom, logo teremos Inutaisho conosco novamente.

- Temos que reunir os fragmentos.

- Você faz isso, eu cuido do nosso pai.-

- Certo.- disse ele olhando para o pai.-

- Ele vai se recuperar.

- dói ver ele sentir dor assim, agora eu entendo a melancolia dele quando vinha te ver...-

- Melancolia... Eu dia que isso é como dilacerar a alma de alguém...vamos ele tem que descansar, amanha eu vou vir para cá ficar com ele.

- E eu vou atrás dos fragmentos depois da aula.

Continua

* * *

ALELUIA!!!! Lory espero que vc goste desse cumprideba rsrsrsrsrs Nana, uma vez eu estava numa peça de teatro no Guairá detalhe, no palco no meio duma sena de DRAMA, blz... eu tinha que andar de um lado pro outro do palco... o nojento que fez o cenário deixou umas cordas no chão, resultado, depois que terminei a segunda frase pof... daí o que eu fasso, o que eu fasso, tive que mudar o texto pra parecer que era pra eu cair, e o pessoal nos bastidores rindo da minha cara, Mira espero que você goste dos próximos capítulos BJS Di Fenix deixem Reviws!!!!

ps: ETS CALOTEIROS EU QUERO A MINHA IRMA!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHH


	15. Chapter 15

Rin entrou no quarto em que Inutaisho estava e encontrou Sesshoumaru sentado na janela do quarto com o olhar distante, para ele estava sendo difícil estar ali e por mais que ele não demonstrasse era como se Rin pudesse sentir a mesma dor que ele tinha no peito.

Ela se aproximou do pai do namorado e trocou os curativos que o Yokai tinha no rosto, Sesshoumaru acompanhou os movimentos dela pelo canto do olho. Cada respiração forçada de Inutaisho mostrava a Rin a força que ele estava fazendo mesmo inconsciente ara respirar ainda que com ajuda.

- Sesshoumaru.- Chamou ela extremamente baixo fazendo o yokai mais novo se aproximar silenciosamente.- falei com o medico agora pouco. Seu pai vai precisar passar por alguns exames hoje a tarde, só que tem varias enfermeiras novas agora...- falou ela com receio.

- Não consegue que só você fique por perto?- perguntou ele se lembrando de Kagura que o envenenara enquanto estivera se recuperando no hospital.

- Eu tentei...- falou com a cabeça baixa, um tanto envergonhada por ter falhado com o namorado.

- Tudo bem- falou ele levantando o rosto dela. Passando a mão por seus cabelos.- Vou pode acompanhá-lo nos exames?-

- Consegui dobrar Oto, vai poder sim.- O Yokai sorriu e deu um selinho na namorada, mas depois olhou para o pai.- Sesshoumaru...-

- Rin... a dor que ele sente é tão grande quanto a que eu sentia enquanto estava doente?- perguntou ele meio que inquieto.

- no caso dele os remédios tem um pouco mais de efeito, mas sim, Sesshoumaru, a dor que ele sente, mesmo inconsciente é tão grande como a que você sentia a algumas semanas.-

- Mas é diferente.- disse ele se aproximando para cobrir melhor o pai.

- Por que é diferente? Você tinha ele pra te apoiar como o seu irmão, agora você e Inuyasha podem o ajudar.

- Inuyasha não consegue reagir a situações assim, e você me conhece.- disse com os olhos fechados, Rin se aproximou do namorado e segurou a mão dele.

- Você esta aqui isso que importa. Você não sabe o quão é difícil ver um filho ao lado do pai nesse hospital, Você ficando aqui e Inuyasha vindo, mesmo que não saibam como se aproximar dele ainda já fazem um bem enorme, quando você estava na UTI eu notava a diferença dos dias em que você recebia visita e os que fiava sozinho, você sabe como é, o simples fato de ter alguém do seu lado já ajuda.-

- Você esta certa. Nas primeiras semanas enquanto eu ainda estava no outro Hospital eu sentia ainda mais dor do que quando estava aqui, por mais que eu não adita pra quase ninguém, somente o fato dos momentos de vista dele estar ali me dizendo pra ir em frente já era o bastante para me dar força.-

- Viu, vamos lá é só tentar. Agora, eu só espero que Inuyasha e Kagome consigam juntar todos os fragmentos.-

- ou vamos ter problemas, eles devem estar saindo da escola agora- Fala Sesshoumaru sentado-se no sofá ao lado da cama.-

- Você tem que descansar também...Ainda está doente..-

- Por mais que eu queira, eu tenho que cuidar pra que nada ocorra com meu pai...-

- Inuyasha, tudo bem?-

- estou preocupado só isso, Kagome acha mesmo que vai conseguir achar esse fragmentos? Depois que aquela jóia explodiu só achamos três fragmentos de sabe – se -lá quantos e você mau os viu.-

- Realmente... Inuyasha estava pensando em uma coisa - Falou ela enquanto eles andavam na rua indo para a casa do rapaz para procurar mais na região.

- No que?- perguntou ele olhando para ela.

- Nos temos 3 fragmentos, e eles aumentam a força dos yokais que os tem...Não seria bom você ficar com um, o outro ficar com o Sesshoumaru e o terceiro com seu pai?-

- Keh ate poderia, mas segundo o Sesshoumaru essa jóia poderia ficar impura e não sei mais o que...- disse ele enquanto eles se aproximavam da casa.-

- Vamos deixar as coisas na sua casa e sair procurando.

- é você quem vê eles, não eu- Cascudo...Sei lá que numero – ISSO DOE! – Mais um.

- Não grita!- gritou ela indo com ele.

Eles andaram..

Andaram mais um pouco.

E mais um pouco.

Deram 100 voltas na casa

Mais trocentas na vizinhança

E andaram mais um pouco ate que..

-CHEGA! Eu não agüento mais andar, a gente só anda, anda,anda, anda e você não vê nem um fragmento- gritou Inuyasha ao ver que estavam andando em círculos, mas Kagome o ignorou e ficou olhando diretamente para uma arvore.- Kagome da pra você ouvir eu gritar com você?-

-Inuyasha tem um fragmento naquela arvore...só que ele esta preto...-

- Kagome desde quando Jóias mudam de cor? Se bem que tem umas bijuterias que fazem isso mas nem tanto.-

- é verdade Inuyasha, ela mudou de cor.-

- Ta eu vou subir lá e pegar ele onde está?-

- Ta se mexendo.-

- Han? Jóia que muda de cor e se meche? E eu achava a caverna do meu pai louca...-

- ANDA LOGO! VAI PEGAR O FRAGMENTO ENTES QUE ELE SUMA!! – Depois do berro Inuyasha pulou na arvore e olhou em volta, mas não havia nada ali.- Achou?-

- Kagome aqui não tem nada!- disse ele quando a arvore o galho e o jogou para longe.

- Uma arvore que se meche...-

- É um Yokai de Madeira...- disse ele enquanto a arvore tirava suas raízes do solo e suas folhas ficavam Roxas.

- inuyasha...Inuyasha...FAZ ALGUMA COISA INUIASHA.-

Inuyasha saltou e cortou o Yokai com a espada o fazendo partir em dois.

-Pronto Kagome.-

- Inu....AHHHHH- sai correndo

- Kagome?-

- CORRE INUYASHA!!!- berrou ela quanto uma sombra encobriu Inuyasha. A arvore que Inuyasha havia cortado havia se juntado e estavam com 2 vezes o tamanho de antes.

Algumas horas depois Inuyasha e Kagome entravam no quarto do hospital cheios de terra e folhas roxas,Rin segurou o riso e Sesshoumaru se afastou um pouco do pai para e encarou Inuyasha.

-Yokai de madeira?-

- Sim... consegui o fragmento.-

- Você é péssimo com a Katana- disse Sesshoumaru sentando-se.

- Rin, como O Sr. Inutaisho esta?-

- ainda muito fraco Kagome, assim que ele recuperar os sentidos a situação vai melhorar um, mas por enquanto todos os cuidados são necessários com ele.-

- Rin, quanto tempo ate ele acordar?-

- Creio que algum, mesmo para um Daiyokai os ferimentos foram graves, não posso dizer muito, por não conhecer todo o quadro como os médicos.

- Ele ficou sem forças por deter Naraku todo aquele tempo, quando a jóia se partiu abriu um vértice para cá e os jogou nesse mundo, você ou mesmo eu não sobreviveríamos a isso Inuyasha.-

- Feh... é,.-

- Agora temos que encontrar os outros Fragmentos.-

- Vamos conversar-la fora- disse Sesshoumaru olhando para o pai.

- Certo.

-Bem, com Inuyasha apanhando de arvores estamos com problemas...-

- Keh...aquela arvore tinha 6 vezes o seu tamanho nem você teria facilidade contra ela.-

-Vão começar a discutir?-

- Onde vocês acham que o Naraku está?-

- ele também deve estar enfraquecido pelo tempo que passou na interdimenção.-

- Então ele ainda esta por ai...

Em outro lugar.

- Mestre Naraku, os Taisho conseguiram mais um fragmento.

- Não se preocupe Kana assim que eu me recuperar eles não vão ter em um.-

Continua

* * *

Grilos...

etra o coro

Musica de alelua.

finalmente pude voltar, vou matar meu prof. que mandou um trabalho valendo 5 pontos mas 120 questões pra fechar outro 5 mas damos um acho que aqueles ETs levaram a Lory tb... mas tamos ai, Nana isso via ficar mais louco mesmo depois dessa arvore vai surigir.... Angel. BEM VINDA A ESSA DOIDERA QUE É MINHA FIC!!!! Quero reviws em, Faça uma louca Feliz bjs Próto, agora eu vou espulsar o coro e pesar o proximo capitulo bjs Ja nee


	16. Chapter 16

Kagome e Rin olhavam pela porta os irmãos dormirem ao lado do pai. Inuyasha dormia sentado no chão encostado na parede com um cobertor que desajeitada mente fora colocado sobre seu corpo pela namorada, Sesshoumaru estava sentado numa poltrona com os olhos parecidos com os do pai só que num tom mais opaco os dois estavam exaustos.

- Eles não se agüentam acordados. Sesshoumaru parece mais abatido agora.- comentou Kagome olhando para Rin.

- Ele ainda esta fraco, a doença ainda está em seu organismo, tenho medo que ele tenha uma recaída, mas Inutaisho ainda esta pior. – fala ela olhando para o pai dos irmãos que estava febril.

- Não pode fazer nada com por ele?-

- Não, ele já esta digamos hiper-medicado, agora é só com ele.

Mau sabiam elas que o tormento de Inutaisho não era apenas por causa da dor, mas sim por seus sonhos. Ou o que achava ser um sonho.

_Tudo esta escuro, por mais que Inutaisho corresse não chegava a lugar nem um e sempre parecia esta mais longe. Ele escutava os gritos e os garnidos de dor misturados entre si, ele sentia as lamurias doerem em seu peito, não adiantava correr, ele nunca conseguiria salvar as esposas, ela não chegaria a tempo de novo._

_- Não adianta correr Inutaisho.- a voz e o riso de Naraku fez o yokai parar e olhar para traz mas não ver ninguém_

_- ONDE VOCÊ ESTA MALDITO.-_

_-INUTAISHO! INUTAISHO!-_

_- como elas choram não, nunca param de chamar mesmo sabendo que você nunca vai estar a tempo...-_

_- SEU DESGRAÇADO!-_

_- Inutaisho você sabe que elas morreram, mas e os seus queridos filhos?-_

_- Não house...-_

_- Você sabe que não esta em condições de defende-los, Sesshoumaru, seu primogênito e sucessor, que se mantêm mesmo sofrendo com a doença ainda não totalmente curada, será que ele agüenta uma luta? Ia ser realmente lindo velo decair, principalmente com você olhando e aquele seu fedelho hibrido? Sabe o que acontece quando um Hanyou fica encurralado, luta, luta luta e enfim morre...mas você tinha que não querer entregar a jóia, vai ver eles morrerem sem você poder fazer nada..._

_- Não-_

_-Pai...pai por favor acorda.- Inuyasha_

_- Calma Inuyasha ele esta reagindo- ele conhecia aquela voz...não era tão famílias mas não era estanha._

_- Escute Rin Inuyasha- Sesshoumaru...então aquela era a enfermeira que cuidara do filho._

Inutaisho abriu um pouco os olhos viu o caçula e o mais velho lado a lado, um mais apreensivo que o outro. Mas ao conseguiu vencer o cansaço, ficou num estado semi consciente.

Ele não soube quanto tempo havia se passado mas logo ouviu a voz calma de Sesshoumaru.

-Pai?-

- Sesshoumaru- murmurou ele abrindo um pouco os olhos para ver o seu filho mais velho que tinha um leve e disfarçado sorriso em seu rosto.- inuyasha?-

- Com Kagome por ai, a jóia se fragmentou e ele esta tentando achar os pedaços.-

- Essa maldita jóia- disse tentando mover-se.

- Não se esforce, teoricamente você esta bem pior do que eu estava.-

- acho que sim...não sei quanto tempo posso ficar acordado.-

-Não sou a melhor pessoa para encorajar.-

- não, nem sua mãe...unh-

-Descanse pai.-

- acham que morri por algumas semanas e você vira o líder da família.-

- O único saudável da família é Inuyasha, mas ele não tem cabeça.-

- Bem, cabeça ele ate tem, só falta conteúdo.-

- Mais especificamente entre as orelhas e os olhos, mas acho que nos já prolongamos de mais o papo devido ao seu estado.-

-Sempre com razão, Sesshoumaru.-

- Inuyasha tem coragem, eu tenho sensatez.-

-Sim.-

Sesshoumaru foi para o corredor e encontrou Rin, vindo.

- Ele acordou?-

- Sim, esta consciente, fraco mas melhor, algum sinal de Inuyasha e Kagome?-

- Nada ainda, acha que estão encrencados?-

- Não, acho tenho certeza.

-KAGOME! CORRE!!- berrou Inuyasha correndo pra traz de uma parede com a namorada quando uma estatua de um dragão de pedra o atacava.

- FAZ ALGUMA COISA INUYASHA-

- ESTOU TENTANDO, POR QUE UMA ESTATUA DE TEMPLO FICA LOUCA?-

- POR QUE VOCÊ TENTOU ROUBAR O FRAGMENTO DELA!-

- DIGA ALGO QUE EU NÃO SAIBA!-

- VAI LA E FAZ ALGO- diz chutando ele pra fora do lugar protegido.

Inuyasha olhou a estatua que rosnou pra ele, sem saber o que fazer, mesmo segurando a espada, ele rosnou de volta para a estatua, que incrivelmente começou a cheirá-lo e logo estava balançando o rabo e pulando, como um se fosse um cachorro. Kagome colocou a cabeça pra fora da parede,ou do que restava dela e olhou o namorado ser derrubado por uma estatua de dragão que achava ser um cão de guarda ate alguns momentos e agora pulava como um filhote hiperativo ao ver o dono.

De volta ao hospital Inuyasha não se conformava com os risos da namorada, por causa do Dragão estatua que achava que era um cão que achava que o Hanyou de Youkai cão era seu dono depois de ter o tentado matar.

- Por que isso só acontece comigo.-

- Por que só você tem essas capacidades Inuyasha.-

- o mau humor dele voltou, isso quer dizer que ele estar melhor e que possivelmente o papai também.-

- seria bom que você usasse o cérebro sempre.-

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Kagome, logo todos estavam no quarto de Inutaisho, o Yokai mais velho estava acordada, mas apesar de fraco não perdia seu humor habitual, a família estava reunida rindo(sim ate o sesshoumaru, discretamente, mas estava) das trapalhadas de Inuyasha que estava sentado no chão de cara amarada.

Mas em outro lugar Naraku se preparava para o ataque.

* * *

Desculpa a demora, é que a coisa anda feia, provas, trabalhos, Xerox enormes pra ler, e ainda a olimpíada de historia, Lory tentei fazer o mais logo que pude mas o tempo ta curto, Angel valeu pela idéia do dragão, Nana? Nana? Sumiu gente, ate a próxima desculpem pela demora

PS: deixem reviws!

BJS Próto di Fenix


	17. Chapter 17

Inuyasha estava pulando de pedra em pedra no rio, Kagome havia dito que havia um fragmento se mexendo na água, mas ele não conseguia ver nada mesmo com os berros de:

-INUYASHA ALI...NÃO MAIS PRA DIREITA...ESQUERDA...NA SUA FRENTE- resultado um Hanyou de Yokai cão ensopado no chão.

- você ta de sacanagem comigo né.- Diz ele torcendo o cabelo.

- não tem algo ali com um fragmento.-

- Ta bom.- disse ele se levantando e arregaçando as mangas.- Vamos pegar aqui- diz tirando uma vara de pescar de deus sabe onde.

- Inu de onde surgiu isso?- pergunta Kagome olhando o artefato pré-historico na mão de inuyasha.

- Sem Menores detalhes Kagome- fala cavando e procurando uma minhoca pra vara de pescar.

- Tá-

E lá vai o Inu com sua vara de pescar, ele jogou a vara e sentou.

Eles esperaram

E esperaram

Esperaram mais um pouco.

E mais um pouco

Ate que....

- QUE SACO EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS ESPERAR KAGOME VC ESTA LOUCA! NÃO TEM FRAGMENTO NEM UMA ALI- a linha começou a correr.-

-Inuyasha.-

- EU DESISTO!-

- INUYASHA A LINHA!

- o que?- Fala segundos antes de ser arrastado riu a baixo pela linha – KAGOME!!-

Kagome saio correndo, berrando o nome do namorado. O encontrou mais a baixo agarrado numa arvore tentando puxar a linha. Quando ele conseguiu saio da água uma lagartixa vermelha e roxa de 5 cm, Inuyasha caio no chão com o bichinho em sua roupa. De repente a lagartixa vomitou o que deveria ser seu almoço junto com o fragmento em Inu e depois soltou seu rabo e saio correndo.

No hospital Inutaisho ria muito da desventura louca que o filho passara, enquanto Sesshoumaru estava com a mão na testa com cara de "diga que um de nos é adotado" ou de "aquilo não é meu irmão".

- Sesshoumaru.-

- Sim pai.-

- Se sente apto para ajudar Inuyasha com os fragmentos?-

- Pai, eu não preciso da ajuda dele.-

- Claro que não, um precisa da ajuda do outro.-

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se encararam, Não iam desobedecer, Toyo que ate agora se manterá silencioso no canto do quarto passando desapercebido balançou se pelo branco e arrastou Kagome pra fora do quarto e impediu Rin de entrar. A conversa ente o pai e os filhos ficou só entre eles.

No dia seguinte lá foi o casal e a vela, digo, Sesshoumaru, atrás dos fragmentos.

Resultado: Kagome e Sesshoumaru sentados em uma pedra vendo Inuyasha tentar pegar um fragmento incrustado numa parede de pedra lisa.

Por mais que ele tentasse subir, ele caia logo em seguida tentando se segurar em não avia no que segurar, a cada descida ele fazia ranhuras com as unhas.

Kagome não sabia se ria ou se chorava ao ver aquilo, Sesshoumaru não acreditava no que estava vendo. Depois de meia hora de trapalhadas Sesshoumaru levantou-se, pegou uma pedra no chão e tacou na cabeça do irmão o fazendo cair, logo em seguida ele saltou e cortou com as garras um bloco onde estava o fragmento, o fazendo cair a centímetros do irmão.

- Agora, tire ele daí, ou não é capas de fazer isso?-

-KEH- disse ele tentando arrancar o fragmento de tudo quanto é jeito, tentou com as garras, depois na base de chute, mas só conseguiu sair pulando que nem um saci com orelhinhas caninas e albino berrando de do, daí ele tirou novamente um objeto de deus sabe onde: uma britadeira e tentou quebrar a pedra, mas nada... ate que.

- Inuyasha.-

- Não enche Sesshoumaru.-

- Use a espada sua anta.-

-Han?-

- Acho que Sesshoumaru esta certo Inuyasha.-

- ATE VOCÊ KAGOME??/-

- NÃO GRITA INUYASHA!!-

-Ta bom eu tento- fala ele desembainhando a Tesaiga e tentou cortar a pedra, mas a espada começou a vibrar e fez Inu tremer também Sesshoumaru com um gota enorme na cabeça se levantou de onde estava foi ate a pedra desembainhou sua espada e com a ponta dela desencaixou o fragmento do pedaço e saio começou a rir histericamente enquanto Inuyasha falava todos os palavrões que sabia.

Mao sabiam eles que estavam sendo observados de longe.

* * *

Ù.Ú cada vez mais curto... maldita falta de tempo...mas fazer o que... bem esse ficou meio estranho ate pra mim, acho que os ETS mexeram com a minha cabeça outro dia... bem eu tive uma idéia maluca, Angel você é boa em criar animais malucos e Lory você cria umas provas, que nem as do BBB, bem malucas, se vocês concordarem eu queria um bicho bem louco, e uma situação pra eu colocar ele, que tal? A Nana foi raptada pelos ETs e não pode ajudar...droga... bem todo mundo deixem reviews, façam uma louca feliz XD

BJS Próto di Fenix.


	18. Pior capitulo que ja Existiu

Enquanto Sesshoumaru se preparara para partir algo surgiu na sua frente, uma garotinha de cabelos brancos.

- Hakorikangi ataque!- disse ela, antes que o Yokai pudesse entender alguma coisa foi jogado contra Inuyasha e ambos acabaram no paredão de pedra. Kagome foi a primeira a olhar e se assustou com o que viu.

Um corpulento mostro de forma humanóide se erguia rosnando, tinha o copo cinza cheio de escamas, tinha duas bocas com dentes que saiam aos lábios um único olho inteiramente vermelho. Tinha garras de pelo menos 20 cm em cada uma das gigantes mãos de oito dedos.

Depois de alguns segundo Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha já estavam novamente de pé segurando as Katanas.

- O que é aquela coisa Sesshoumaru-

- Você vem perguntar pra mim? Mata e pronto, depois a gente descobre.- Falou o mais velho irritado indo para o ataque, mas a coisa não cedia aos golpes das Katanas nem as garras dos irmãos.

-ESSA COISA É FEITA DE AÇO?- berrou Inuyasha enquanto Sesshoumaru era jogado contra o paredão novamente.

- agora já chega- falou o yokai fincando a espada no chão e tomando sua forma verdadeira, Kagome não sabia com o que estava mais assustada Sesshoumaru ou o monstrengos, mas logo o grande cão branco pulou sobe o outro mostro o fazendo cair no chão sangrando, Inuyasha se aproveitou dos rombos que Sesshoumaru fez com os dentes nas escamas do bicho para o atacar com a espada. Quando conseguiram abater a criatura Inuyasha ouviu um berro de kagome.

- SOCORRO INUYASHA!!- berrava Kagome enquanto era sugada por um portal negro.

- KAGOME!- Disse ele correndo ate lá e segurando a mão dela mas não conseguiu, logo ela foi puxada para dentro- NÃO! KAGOME!-Sesshoumaru ainda não sua forma verdadeira olhou para o irmão. Mas logo Inuyasha sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro.-

- Se a quer de volta temos que ir.-

- Sim.-

Os irmãos correram ate o hospital o mais rápido que puderam, pareciam dois foguetes lançados com só alguns milésimos de segundos de diferença.

- Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha o que esta acontecendo?-

- Eles levaram Kagome.- Falou Sesshoumaru enquanto Inuyasha a abria um buraco na parede com um soco.

- Isso é mau, os fragmentos estava com ela?- Perguntou Inutaisho sentando-se na cama e olhando para Inuyasha.

- Sim.- murmurou o caçula.

-Sesshoumaru, vá com Toyo vocês vão conseguir cobrir uma área maior.

-Certo.- fala saindo.

- Inuyasha quero falar com você.- Falou Inutaisho calmo

- Pai eu não pude fazer nada!

- Mas pode fazer, se prepare, você vai ir atrás dela, logo sesshoumaru voltara.-

- e se eu não conseguir?-

- se pensar assim ai que não vai, tenha fé você vai trazer Kagome de volta.

- Vou tentar.

- Não tente, consiga.

- Obrigado Pai, não vou esquecer isso.-

- Ouvio o uivo? Sesshoumaru foi rápido, corra pra lá.

* * *

Lory, Angel, descupem por essa B**** de capitulo e pela demora, eu fiquei tentando fazer esse cap mas simplesmente não deu...nao sei mais nada então eu preferi deixar assim nanico pra não piorar, eu tenho base pro próxima cap...mas esse me matou... não sai...simplesmente não sai... sinto muito.

Elétri: oi eu invadi a fic já que a Mady sumiu...ela não consegui fazer esse cap mesmo, ela o fez e refez umas 15 vezes e não saio nada que ela gostasse, descumpem ae e consolem ela nas Reviews pelo amor de ZEUS


	19. resgate

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estavam se aproximando de onde o mais velho havia sentido o cheiro de Kagome a primeira vez, era um buraco na terra, Inu seguiu Sesshoumaru achando que iam acabar num buraco maior ainda mas deu de cara com uma verdadeira casa lá em baixo

- Por isso que todo mundo diz que o fim do poço não é tão ruim- disse Inuyasha recebendo um cascudo logo em seguida.

- Cala boca e ache a sua humana.

- pra que a pressa Sesshoumaru- veio uma voz calma de um dos corredores.

- Narack- disse inuyasha ao ver o homem de cabelos negros vir para a luz.

- Se quer tanto a sua humana, eu te deixo ir atrás dela, mas não garanto o que pode acontecer com você como a ela.

-INUYASHA!!!- veio o grito ecoado pela caberna

- SOLTA ELA AGORA!-

- e perder toda a diverção?- Inuyasha o atacou com a Teseiga mas descobriu que aquilo era só um boneco de terra. – QUE DROGA!-

- Não perca tempo- disse Sesshoumaru seguindo em frente com o irmão começando a o seguir

Eles correram ate chegar num precipício.

- MAS QUE DROGA VAMOS TER QUE FAZER A VOLTA!-

- Pare de berrar- disse Sesshoumaru pulando para o outro lado

- Que legal, ele voa...- disse ele pensando em como pular por fim pegou distancia e conseguio pular, mas caiu de cara no chão.- Kagome eu não vou pra escola hoje – disse ele tonto Sesshoumaru o chutou longe- AI!

- Acorda e volta a andar.

Depois que eles andarão, andara mais um pouco, e mais ate que notaram que estava andando em círculos.

- Eu to tonto- falava inuyasha enquanto sesshoumaru o puxava pela camisa.

- Isso vai demorar- suspirou o mais velho.

Depois de muito tempo comessa a tocar a musica do Indiana Jones e os irmão arrombam uma porta

-Kagome viemos te res....- Inuyasha olha involta.- Ela não ta aqui. – Ele leva outro cascudo.

- Brilhante dedução

Começa a tocar a musica do missão impossível Inuyasha desce amarado num fio dental usado por um buraco, e se estabaca no chão.

- Kagome viemos te resgatar.

-Inuyasha, acho que ela não ta ai não- disse sesshoumaru

Seshoumaru e Inuyasha entraram numa sala cheia de cadáveres e esses comessaram a se levantar e os cercar Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se olham de do alem Michael Jackson comessa a cantar Thiller e eles saem dançando com os Zumbies ate fugirem da sala.

Enquanto isso Narack olhava eles andando pelos corredores com a pantera cor de rosa atrás.

- Sempre achei Yokais ediotas.- disse ele – tanto poder e tão pouca mente... são muitas vezes somente animais Kagome, então como pode se apaixonar por um ser sujo com um Hanyou...a me esqueci você esta amordaçada. – Disse ele olhando pra ela.

- PARADO AI NARACK!-

- Porta errada- disse Sesshoumaru pela Enésima vez

- AGORA VAI! –disse ele se atirando numa porta e voando pra uma parede caindo de cara na frente de Kagome.

- Ai- vendo Kagomes voadoras...

- Isso que da por promover incompetente a herói em resgate.- disse Sesshoumaru indo defender o irmão estabanado e a namorada dele.

- Sesshoumaru, isso é uma missão de resgate ou uma palhaçada? – perguntou Narack

- Cala boca e se prepara pra morrer- disse Inuyasha levantando- você e o seu clone vão morrer- disse ele rebolando ,rebolando ate cair de novo quando ele caiu a espada saiu voando e fincou em naraku era outro boneco...

- Eu mereço- disse sesshoumaru desamarrando Kagome e ponde Inuyasha no ombro

-KAGOME!- disse Rin indo abraçala.

- Alguem cuida disso- disse Sesshoumaru largando Inuyasha e indo contar pro pai aquela doidera.

* * *

Prót: gente ta curto mas eu pirei muito.

Elétri: e como..

Sena do dia:

Um punk olhava pro céu com um telescópio em cima da casa

- Nada dela?- berrou alguém do chão.

- Não, acho que eles amararam ela.

- Levou a coca cola?-

- Sim!

Um disco voador surge no céu e de lá cai uma louca berrando em cima da Irma

-AHHHHHHH!-

-MADY YASHA!-

- É ela voltou- dizia o punk enquanto via a Irma matar sufocada a outra Irma que acabava de voltar ao planeta

=^.^=Cantinho da Mady=^.^=

*Volteiiiiiii!!! ( coro) Mesmo sendo raptada por um povo muito estranho, que adoraaah coca-cola, ter deixado minha mana muitooh loca mesmo, eu não deixei de ler essa maluquice, alias os astecas jupterianos viraram fans do (eu devia ter cobrado pela propaganda). Enfim, esse cap. é o mais louco (ate agora), entretanto tem um motivo... O ser que sou forçada a chamar de Irma ficou sem tomar o remédio, por que esta em falta no pais. Tenho de admitir que aquela parte em que o Inu cai no chão e diz: "Kagome eu não vou pra escola hoje"... na verdade é " Prot eu não vou pra escola hoje" .... É eu tava com preguiça ate de existir, e minha amada irmã se aproveita ate disso.. Alias ela fez um estoque de coca-cola pra não ter problemas se eu for raptada novamente, porem não a porem não agüentou so ficar olhando as garrafas de 3,3l, bem pra encurtar a historia ela ta de porre,alias ela é um porre... Enfim...._ Alguem tem gardenal pra eu dar pra essa loka ai?_

Elétri: depois eu sou o louco da família

P S: DEIXEM REVIEWS


End file.
